


The Force Arranges A Marriage - Reylo

by terapid



Series: The Force Arranges [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Breathplay, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Gingerbuns, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Honeymoon, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lightsabers, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terapid/pseuds/terapid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reylo. To end the war in Episode IX, Kylo and Rey are forced to marry. They've been enemies so long; their repressed attraction and feelings are ready to burst at the seams. The galaxy is getting carved in two, First Order gets it done! PWP. I have to get this out of my system!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Negotiations Will Be Brief

**I have to get this out of my system**

* * *

 

On Coruscant...

Tall chamber doors opened, revealing a pissed off Jedi Knight and her soon-to-be mother in law.

Rey coldly inspected both sides of the room, making sure the First Order wasn't planning a trap. She felt tension in the quiet chamber, but was satisfied that it was safe to enter. She swiftly took her seat, placed in the middle of the longest table she had ever seen. Resistance troops stood at the ready behind her. They lined the west side of the room, keeping a vigilant eye on the stormtroopers across from them.

The Jedi Knight remained strong and kept a determined look on her face; it wasn't the easiest thing to do as Rey could feel all eyes on her.

Leia sat down next to Rey, easing into the chair with a throaty sigh. Her disdain for these proceedings was apparent from her expression and posture alone. Maker knew that these negotiations had taken their toll on the wary general. After a few moments in silence, Rey began to second guess this course of action.

 _How can I marry this monster_? She asked herself, wanting to scream into the heavens.

The General sensed that Rey was wavering, doubting the difficult decision. But it was the only path to peace, even if it carved the galaxy in half. She gave Rey's wrist a gentle squeeze. The Jedi's eyes brightened with the show of affection. Leia had always treated her like the daughter she never had; soon she would be. 

The comfort Rey felt was quickly dissolved by an ominous, familiar presence. Kylo Ren was just outside the chamber, in the south courtyard. He was pacing, grinding a path into the dirt. His thoughts were erratic and difficult to decipher. Wary of the Dark Warrior, the Jedi began scanning the east side of the room. She sensed fear coming from the stormtroopers that were lined against the wall. Although they weren't moving, the men and women were definitely afraid. 

 _But it wasn't fear of the proceedings_ , she realized.

General Hux sat quietly, refusing to make eye contact with the Resistance. He flipped through his datapad, reviewing aspects of the treaty. He tilted the reader, favoring his good eye. The left side of his face was still in bandages and would need to be for another day or two. It was probably the tidiest bandage job the Jedi had ever seen, as if he was trying to make his face presentable.

Rey's recent trip to _the Finalizer_ and her subsequent battle with Kylo Ren, should have left Hux thankful to be alive.

Breaking the silence, Rey cleared her throat.

"Where's your boss?" she asked coldly, knowing this would get a rise out of her enemy. Hux lowered the datapad and looked indignant—with Kylo Ren keeping them waiting, he wanted to pounce on the opportunity to tell her off. The General twisted his face, trying to open his mouth for a rebuttal.

Rey used the Force to hold Hux's jaw shut. Her sparkling eyes showed the immense joy she felt at tormenting the First Order officer. 

Just when the ginger general started panicking, large doors from the southern end flew open. The dark, unmistakable figure of Kylo Ren stormed into the room. Those in attendance followed his every step, as his boots echoed with a sense of authority. The stormtroopers tensed at attention, watching the root of their fears brush past them.

Rey didn't bat an eye at her sworn enemy. His lifeless mask never left her face. Although she couldn't see his eyes, Rey knew right where he was looking.

The Dark Knight wore his mask to make a point; Kylo knew that Rey hated it. He also knew he'd have to remove it for this meeting, or Rey wouldn't stay. This was his way of showing off and making an entrance. The longer he made Rey wait, the more power he felt he had in their relationship. 

Rey pieced this all together in the time it took for Kylo to take his place. She glowered at him, gritting her teeth slightly. 

Kylo Ren reached up and unlatched his mask. With a subtle hiss, he lifted the mask off and slammed it on the table in front of Hux. The loud noise made the room jump and gasp. Rey was the only one that didn't flinch. Her fiery gaze remained trained on his confident stare.

The two Knights held each other's gazes for a long time. Kylo eventually let his eyes roam over Rey's seated form. He was glad that she was still dressed like a Jedi warrior, showing her toned arms and neckline. The outfit was practical and form-fitting. He'd be disappointed if she came to the proceedings in anything else.

Leia looked carefully at her son, shocked to see how much he'd grown. He had a dangerous scar splashed across his face, which he prided himself on. It came from Rey and staring at it in the mirror was highly motivating for the young man.

Kylo caught a brief glimpse of his mother, but turned his attention immediately back to Rey. With a dismissive wave of his hand, Kylo used the Force to pull out his chair. It scraped across the handmade tile floor. 

The Jedi clenched her jaw in response, annoyed with the blatant misuse of Force powers. She'd strangle him with those black robes if given another chance. Oh, what Rey wouldn't give for one last shot at Kylo Ren. 

The mediator from the Republic stepped forward, addressing both parties formally. His words drifted in the background, like birds chirping in a meadow. Kylo and Rey ignored what was being said, becoming quickly locked in their own mental duel. The Knights were daring each other to balk first—to show any sign of backing out or weakness. The staring contest intensified, making the chance of a physical altercation rise dramatically.

"So we're here to discuss the Treaty of Naboo," the mediator started, wanting to hit the broad strokes. He had brokered treaties before and this was meeting was to be the last before both sides signed. 

"No." Kylo Ren interrupted, tilting his chin down and deepening their gaze. He leaned forward on the table, pushing down on his elbows. "We are here to discuss her surrender... to me," he stated, arrogantly giving the Jedi a nod. "Your ass is all mine," he sent across the Bond so only Rey would hear. 

Rey parted her lips, gritting her teeth in response. It was a look she flashed him many times, during half a dozen battles. The Jedi placed her hand on her lightsaber. Kylo knew what she reaching for, without needing to see the hilt for confirmation. He smirked widely in response, baiting Rey to make the first move. His arrogance was insufferable and reminded Rey of the interrogation chamber, from their first encounter.  

"Let's get through this." Rey said, rolling her eyes and looking away from the Dark Warrior. It wasn't the reaction he'd hope for. Her fingers drifted off the lightsaber, but she kept her hand at her side. Should this all fall to pieces—like the rest of their encounters—Rey was prepared to fight. 

"Keep it up," she snapped, shooting her thoughts into Kylo's warped mind.

Kylo Ren cleared his thoat, "I always keep it up." He enjoyed this kind of sparring; it was like passing love letters in a meeting and never getting caught. 

The mediator started rambling, losing his place. The tension between Kylo and Rey was palpable. The two Knights were armed with lightsabers and a fight could easily break out between them. The last time the Jedi and the Darksider were in an enclosed space together, they ripped _the Finalizer_ to shreds. Many lives were lost and Kylo and Rey barely escaped with theirs.

The Force Bond they shared wasn't helping matters as the tension grew. Rey knew it was only a matter of time before Kylo started in with the mind games. He did this often, trying to distract her in battle with vulgar displays. Showing her images of them together, was a favorite of his. Over the years he enjoyed this torment, giving up on swaying her from the Light. As if reading her mind, the Dark Warrior smirked. 

 _Poetic, is it not?_ Kylo asked, his thoughts entering Rey's mind. The Dark Warrior loved how it felt, slipping into her mind like a serpent. It was easy when they were in such close proximity. 

The Jedi scowled in response keeping her jaw clenched. "What?" she snarled back with an echoing ring. 

Kylo Ren cleared his throat. "I only considered this ending one of two ways for us." He said aloud, getting the mediator to shut up. Rey didn't respond but understood what he meant. They came close to killing each other on many occasions, the odds of one of them ending up dead was a certainty. 

The Darksider paused, his lips curling into a devilish smile. He leaned back in his chair, letting his imagination run away from him. He pictured himself forcing Rey to bend over the table in front of him. He'd use the Force to restrain her, while the rest of the audience watched in horror. Her face and cheeks would be pressed tightly into the cold marble table. His hands were left free to disrobe her, eager to own every inch of her body. She would shudder and moan, unable to stop the cries from escaping her lips. Her friends would know what a Jedi whore she really was. 

Rey caught a glimpse of the vision and did her best not to react. Her icy gaze held his hungry one. _He'd pay for this._

"I never thought we'd end up ruling side by side, sharing the same bed. There are worse ways to ride into the sunset, I suppose." Kylo said with a chuckle. This got a reaction from Hux, who suppressed a laugh, prying himself from the holopad. Now his beady eye roamed over her face. 

Rey felt her cheeks redden and resisted the urge to Force slap Kylo across the face. She wondered if that would be a violation of the agreement.  _Technically, it wasn't a physical assault_.

The mediator cleared his throat and tapped on the edge of the table. "Yes, very good. If we can get through a couple points here."

Both Knights shot daggers in his direction, getting the mediator to close his mouth and pull back from the table. 

"You better learn to sleep with your eyes open," Rey snapped. The outburst was unlike her and it made Kylo Ren smile.

He was finally getting under her skin. This made everything so satisfying for the Dark Knight. 

"I'm going to leave you exhausted every night. You won't be able to pick up a lightsaber," he boasted in a rumbling voice. The entire room looked shocked at the exchange. The mediator tucked the treaty in his jacket and backed toward the door.

"Frightened little boy!" Rey said, raising from her seat. Leia tried weakly to restrain Rey, but it was too late. "You could never please a woman. You'd last four seconds and sob into your pillow afterwards. And you will never have me!" She said, opening her vest and showing the glimmering lightsaber hilt.

Kylo stood, narrowing his eyes and drinking in her essence. He hated weddings; he hated most things. But he loved the idea of defiling Rey every night. Carving the galaxy in two was just an added bonus; a reward for the First Order. But this was a challenge of his manhood.  _You're going to eat your words, scavenger!_ He said, using their Force connection.

"Resources?" Kylo asked, confusing everyone for the moment. He kept his dark eyes trained on Rey. His breathing became ragged, filling with rage and a hint of something carnal. 

The mediator stopped and froze for a second, realizing Kylo Ren was addressing him. He stuttered, "Well, the resources have been split evenly. The galaxy will be in equal halves." He said, flipping through the treaty's database.

"If the First Order needs something, we will take it," Kylo continued, resisting the urge to throw Rey against the wall. The thought was tempting, especially if he could rip that damn vest off of her. Clenching both fists, Kylo attempted to alleviate some of his pent up frustration. 

"Fine." Rey said, getting a stunned look from Leia. "But you will acquire only by trades or barters. You will not apply force to steal resources." She added, surprising everyone. Leia was impressed, proud that Rey was standing up to her lunatic son.

"One room. One bed," Kylo stated, making everyone shift uncomfortably. Rey snapped her eyebrows together, looking disgusted.

"Separate rooms," she replied, making it sound final.

"What are you afraid of?" Kylo asked, changing his tactic. His inflection changed too, making him sound concerned. A pensive look smoothed out his rough scowl, as he tried to read the Jedi.

"I'm not afraid," Rey said defensively. She wasn't sure why the insinuation bothered her so. Kylo tilted his head, as if trying to genuinely understand the woman that he desired so much. There was something beneath Rey's guarded exterior; something deep that she didn't want him to see. Kylo wondered if there was a mutual attraction here.

After all these years, could Rey share Kylo Ren's feelings. She blushed and the though made his heart race.  

"If it's about the wedding night…" he said quietly, getting Rey to avert her gaze.

"Okay we need a brief recess!" Leia said, jumping out of her chair. Hux glared at General Organa, using his one good eye. He would have spoken up, but he valued his jaw.

Kylo slammed his fist down on the table.

"No," he shouted, looking like a man on the brink. His thick mane—which had looked surprisingly good when he removed his mask—looked messier now. It was untamed, matching the fierceness in his eyes. The outburst this time startled everyone, including Rey.

"Everyone out. You stay put, mediator," the Dark Warrior ordered, scanning the chamber. Both sides were too afraid to move. Kylo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

"Get out and don't come back until we call you in," Kylo Ren commanded. The mind trick set in and the Force took over with a low frequency rumble. Both sides started emptying out, looking perplexed. "Not you, mediator," he repeated.

Rey watched in shock, never witnessing mind control on such a large scale. Leia remained by the Jedi, unaffected by her son's influence. The hall completely cleared, making the room feel hollow. 

"Stop showing off," Rey scolded, ready for the fight that was sure to come. _That must be why he cleared the room—one last duel_ , she thought.

Kylo flashed her a possessive look.

"One bed. One bedroom. I'll spare your friends like we agreed," Kylo said, resisting the urge to flip the giant table out of their way. He sensed that Rey wanted any reason to fight and end this hellish day. But this was too delicious for the Dark Warrior. The Jedi wore her heart, pinned on that vest. _He'd be the one to break her._ The thought made his throat dry. _He'd be her first and her last._

"Then you will go by Ben Solo. I won't wed Kylo Ren." Rey said. She was deadly serious, prepared for him to lash out in response. The Jedi wanted to save Finn and Poe. She wanted to retrieve Luke's body. But this part wasn't negotiable.

"I will not be delicate." Kylo said, roaming his eyes over her body. His eyes found her sex, but she didn't shy away from his gaze. This was his concession, agreeing to the name change.  

"Very well, Ben Solo," she teased, "I'm sure I won't feel a thing." Rey arched an eyebrow.

Kylo hissed in response. She attacked his manhood one too many times. It was thrilling and this was what they did best;  _Fighting_.

Without another word, both Knights ignited their lightsabers. Leia ran for the exit, wishing she had a blaster. Kylo and Rey stared at each other, finally seeing eye-to-eye on something. They both raised their hands, using the Force to lift and throw the giant table out of their way. It smashed against the northern entrance, falling into the courtyard. There was nothing stopping them from breaking the truce now. Kylo and Rey circled each other, like they had done many times before.  

* * *

 


	2. She Took His Lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylo - Kylo and Rey fight in the Jedi Temple. It threatens to bring it all to an end. Kylo Ren tells her exactly what he plans for their wedding night. I think this ship is consuming me.

The giant conference table came spilling into the courtyard. It landed in the middle of the First Order and Resistance delegates, snapping them out of Kylo Ren's control. Birds scattered from the breezeway above. Dust billowed from the broken doorway, as distinct lightsaber sounds cracked from the inside.

Both rival groups looked horrified, facing the caved in opening. "Sir, should we check it out?" Asked one of the commanding stormtroopers.

"I wouldn't." Replied Hux, taking a seat by the little pond. "Three weeks of negotiations and it crumbles in four minutes...I swear, these two." The General muttered, flipping through his holopad. The stormtroopers and Resistance fighters looked at each other, unsure if they should start fighting as well.

"It's not our fight." Hux said, without looking up. "I mean it is...but stand down all the same. Maybe clean up this mess, if you're looking to do something."

General Leia rounded the corner, catching her breath. She clung to the stone façade, steadying herself. "Hux, damn you." She barked, looking at the thin man sitting there, like it was a peaceful day in the park.

Hux looked up from his tablet, giving Leia the once over. _With Han Solo out of the way, maybe she could finally admit the chemistry between the pair. Age difference and allegiance be damned._ He stood, and straightened his uniform as she approached. The pair worked tirelessly brokering this armistice. He understood her frustration, since this was starting to look like civil war without end.

Leia slapped the holopad out of his hand and gave him a stern look. "How can you sit there reading _smut_ , while those two drag us back into the trenches?"

Hux sneered at her, bitterly chewing on the inside of his mouth. He couldn't believe Leia was undermining him, in front of his own men. She reached back to slap him in the face but he caught her wrist.

"That's your Jedi and son in there." He said, hissing at her. She yanked her hand away from him, snapping her jaw tight. After a moment, some of the red in his face returned to its normal, pale hue. He looked at the troops around him, considering both sides.

"Very well, give me your men. We'll need to work together, if we stand a chance of finishing this arrangement." Leia looked at him skeptically, wondering if both groups were enough to stop the warriors inside.

* * *

Kylo and Rey didn't stay in the empty hall for long. There were too many rooms for them to explore and destroy.

"You know where we are, right scavenger?" Kylo said, swinging over the top of her head. Rey dove underneath the crimson blade. In the process, she countered with a slash towards his back. The Dark Warrior spun out of reach, knowing her too well. The Knights were familiar with each other in a way that few could understand. It went past their Force Bond. They were enemies that deeply studied each other. The thorough knowledge could be mistaken for friendship, if they weren't constantly at each other's throats.

"Yes." She replied, through gritted teeth. _How could she not know the significance of this place?_ The pair circled each other again. Rey detested Kylo's arrogant swagger. _There was something about those long legs and broad shoulders. This was infuriating; he was infuriating._

"The Jedi Temple," he savored, slashing at her. Kylo enjoyed seeing Rey like this, breathing heavily with glistening skin. "Or at least what's left of it." He said, staring at her lips. Rey lunged forward, connecting with his lightsaber.

The Darksider locked their blades, bringing her close. "My grandfather killed so many Knights here," he said in a low voice, loud enough to be heard over the crackling buzz of the swords. Rey showed impressive strength for someone her size, making his lips twitch. "We're getting married here, in the Jedi graveyard." He snickered, watching her eyes flicker with anger.

Rey shoved him back, refusing to be pulled into his twisted cerebral machinations.

"And maybe we'll just live here in the Temple. We can take over the whole planet." Kylo said, delighted by her expression. He looked at the spacious corridor, as if he already owned it. "You should feel comfortable here, surrounded by ghosts."

"Coruscant is not part of the deal, Ben." She said, getting him to thrust towards her. He was impatient and reckless whenever she called him that. _He'd have to get used to it soon enough._ She thought.

"You can't just take what you want. That's not how the treaty works." She scolded.

"I disagree." He said, lowering his eyes down her body. _Rey would see things his way eventually._ She didn't care for his wandering stare and tried to catch him off guard. The pair traded blows, knocking over small columns holding relics and statues. The Dark Warrior enjoyed this and knew deep down, that Rey did too. His smirk grew wider as a thought entered his mind.

"The women in this sector...they are so fond of their Jedi _savior_ , aren't they?" Kylo said, locking their blades again and drawing her close. He kicked her knee, getting Rey to grunt and stumble back to recover.

"I see them in the streets, wearing arm bindings like you or styling their hair in the same fashion. You're _the_ Jedi. The last one! They think you'll save the entire galaxy." Kylo said, letting out a chuckle.

Rey closed the distance, ignoring the pain in her twisted ankle. She briefly wondered where the hell Kylo was going with this. He grinned openly.

"I'm going to use that BB-unit of yours, to record us on our wedding night." Kylo said, narrowing his eyes. He blocked Rey's parry, putting some distance between them. He climbed up a couple steps. "I'm going to make sure there is a crystal clear _holo_ of you on all fours, taking it like a Jedi whore." He hissed. "You'll moan and beg for more as I push you deeper into _our_ bed. I'll tell you to shut up and take it like a good girl. And after hours of this...if you ask me nicely, I may just let you have an orgasm." Rey gasped, seeing the imagery in Kylo's head. Kylo had her pinned on her belly, hips pulled up and both wrists restrained in his large left hand. _He hadn't even mentioned that part._

He smiled, reading her reaction. "Then I'm going to plaster the footage on every screen in the capital! Let them see their Jedi savior using the pillows to muffle her moans. Let these women know that you like to be dominated and that you belong to me. They will know, it was Kylo Ren that did this to you. Their cherished symbol of strength, undone by the Dark Side. Oh, how they will envy you, Rey."

Rey let out a primal scream and slashed into his blade. She didn't understand why this was affecting her so deeply. The two dueled up the grand staircase, changing levels. The Knights left a trail of destructive evidence in their wake. Errant Force Pushes knocked out windows, toppled statues and brought down an ancient chandelier. Paintings were destroyed and curtains caught fire. The banister came crashing down, shaking the ancient staircase.

The Jedi connected with a swipe across Kylo's torso, shredding the dark fabric. "Never." Rey said with a shaking voice, feeling the Force flowing through her fingertips. "You'll never have me." She said calming herself and remaining in control. It had been years of Kylo Ren throwing inappropriate and vulgar comments in her direction. Everything he teased her with in the past seemed like a ludicrous and complete impossibility. _Now she was about to marry this man._

Kylo grimaced, looking at his exposed abs. He was pissed at himself for letting her that close. She smiled slightly, getting the better of him. "Every time you score a hit like that, I'm going to shove your face into a pillow and spank you. You may start to enjoy that punishment too much...if that's the case we'll find something else." He said.

Rey clenched her jaw and grazed his bicep with her blade. He was forced to back away, inspecting his arm and wincing. Having a moment to reflect, it occurred to the Jedi that this fight was going to reignite the war. She needed to incapacitate him.

"If you post holos of us, every person on Coruscant will know the sad truth." She said, watching him scowl in response. "They'll know what a big baby you are, Ben Solo — You...cradling yourself, weeping after I take your virginity." Rey didn't know why she went there, but it couldn't be taken back. _Subduing him would be easier if he was off balanced._

The Dark Warrior reeled from the comment, glaring at the Jedi. _He had partners before, but not in a while. Not since the interrogation chamber...not since she pushed back._ Rey was in his head now, freely reading his thoughts. The Jedi looked slightly overwhelmed by his confession, tilting her head. She suddenly held the upper hand and he hated it.

 _Kylo Ren chased her across the galaxy and stopped looking at other women in the process._ _Trying to win her over was all he ever thought about_. Rey realized, swallowing the lump in her throat.

 _You have a pretty twisted way of showing it_. She said, through their connection. Surging with rage, Kylo pinned her against the wall. He never felt like this, desperate to have his body on hers.

"I know what I'm doing." He said, clenching his jaw and feeling the need to explain away his immature behavior. "I've done enough — I have experience. You won't be sorry, not with the Force at my fingertips." Kylo said, sounding unhinged and slightly vulnerable. Rey pushed back against his blade, her eyes fixed on his. She finally saw something very different; something Ben's mother swore was still there.

But it didn't last, as he pushed her out of his mind completely. "Maybe it's better this way." He said, using his height as leverage. Rey's eyes grew round, feeling Kylo's stiff member pushing into her belly. It was impossibly hard. Her mind went blank and Kylo knew why. She'd never felt the arousal of a man before. The Darksider was so close to having this woman. _She's right here, why wait?_ He thought.

"You know I can take what I want — I always get what I want." The Dark Warrior leaned in to kiss her. Rey gasped, feeling his hard on growing, pushing into her skin. She pulled her face away, bumping her head on the wall. Her undershirt bunched up during the fight and she couldn't adjust it now. His breath was hot on her cheek, making her tense up. "My little scavenger," he whispered.

"That's enough!" Leia shouted at them both. Hux stood next to her, giving a signal for both squadron's to raise their weapons. Safeties from each sides disengaged.

Kylo braced a hand on the stone wall, next to Rey's ear. His face was close to hers, but his gaze shifted to the troops on both sides. She could still feel his excitement against her and it made the Jedi bite her lower lip. Rey killed the blade to her lightsaber, hoping the audience around them couldn't see Kylo's erection.

Rey looked up at the Darksider, reading his thoughts. _He was going to kill every single stormtrooper and Resistance fighter for this interruption._ Kylo turned to take a step towards those daring enough to raise their weapons. Rey felt his power surge, noticing his arms and shoulders flexing with pent up energy. His thoughts drifted to Rey, feeling the need to place his body in front of hers, shielding her. _A blaster wasn't going to get past him._

 _This can't end well_ , the Jedi thought. Rey summoned a bronze plated bust of Master Yoda by the window. It was the last statue intact and it leapt into her fingers. Without warning, she smashed it over Kylo's head. Everyone in the corridor froze, watching Rey's brazen assault. Kylo collapsed on the ground.

She sighed, adjusting her shirt and wiping away the sweat from her forehead. "So, the rehearsal dinner is when?" Rey asked, looking at Leia like it was no big deal. The Jedi felt a bundle of pressure from deep within. She closed her thighs, hoping to starve the sensation. _It wasn't working._

"Four days. The wedding is the following afternoon, if we are proceeding." Hux said, looking at the Jedi with a hint of admiration.

Rey's eyes drifted down to Kylo Ren, who was starting to stir again. She kicked his crossguard saber away and kept her boot planted into his shoulder. The Jedi stared at his face for a long time, refusing to let him up. There was a unique quality to his features that she always appreciated. Rey never had many chances to look at him like this, without the swordplay.

Having this kind of power over him was thrilling. It was a sensation that she couldn't describe. This fearsome man was responsible for splitting the galaxy in half and she could pin him down all day, if she wanted.

"Rey?" Asked Leia, looking concerned.

"Let's skip the rehearsal and do the ceremony tomorrow. I want my friends out of that hellish First Order prison and returned at once. They should be allowed to attend the _big day_." Rey inspected Kylo Ren's profile. The scar she gave him didn't look so bad from this angle. His eyes opened a little, feeling the weight of Rey's boot.

"I do not fear you, Ben Solo." She said, making sure only he could hear her. He wanted to say something but she increased the pressure, keeping him prone. "Save it for the honeymoon," she ordered, narrowing her eyes.

Leia took a few hesitant steps forward. "Rey, this takes time." She said, feeling the added pressure of the last minute ceremony, as it stood. Rey got the feeling that the General wasn't just talking about the wedding preparations.

The General never imagined that her son would get married. Now that he was, she was grateful that it was to someone that wouldn't put up with his bullshit.

The Jedi didn't care about the Republic's plans or if dignitaries from across the galaxy couldn't attend on short notice. _The sooner, the better._ She already had the ludicrous dress for this joyless affair. Rey bent down and picked up Kylo Ren's lightsaber. She clipped it onto her belt, next to hers. "Ben and I are to wed tomorrow afternoon." She stated. "The Republic and First Order needs to pitch in to make sure it happens."

Leia looked to Hux, thinking he would take her side. "Don't look at me." Hux said, afraid to get in the middle of this. "I'll have your friends released at once."

The Jedi marched away with Leia trailing behind her. Kylo Ren pulled himself up a moment later, searching for Rey. Hux had his forehead buried in his palm. The General was exhausted and he was beginning to show signs of the long campaign.

"She's got my lightsaber!" Kylo said, feeling his anger rise. His head was killing him. _Rey,_ he said through their Force Bond. He could feel her smile, but she chose not to answer. "Damn," he muttered.

He whirled around to face the stormtroopers. They were responsible for distracting him and allowing Rey to get her cheap shot in. But what really pissed him off, was that they risked jeopardizing the life of his betrothed. Rey could easily defend herself, but that mattered little to the enraged Dark Warrior.

Kylo raised his hand toward the stormtroopers. Hux sighed and headed for the exit, "I'll be in the command shuttle." He said, wishing he didn't have to replace this loyal platoon.

* * *

Later that evening, Rey stared out the balcony, admiring the incredible skyline. She was given a spacious room, one hundred floors up, in a lavish hotel with a name she couldn't pronounce. It was far too much for her taste, but she enjoyed the view before heading to bed.

The Jedi let her hair down and wore only an long shirt and panties. It didn't cover much, not that anyone would see. Rey pulled the covers off the bed when she felt a tremor in the Force. She summoned her lightsaber, flashing her eyes at the door.

A loud sound came from the balcony. Rey spun around, igniting the blade. It bathed the dim room in blue light.

The balcony doors flew open, as if a gust of wind pushed them. Rey knew better. Kylo Ren slowly walked in, taking in the sight before him. "Rey." He said, narrowing his eyes. His nemesis looked better than ever.

The Jedi held her weapon up high. Kylo Ren had just climbed up one hundred stories and didn't seem out of breath. A small trickle of sweat broke his brow. He ran his fingers through his hair, allowing her to drink him in. He was in his usual tight trousers, wearing only a black fitted tank top. She had never seen him like this, out of his many layers.

"You look amazing." He breathed, walking closer to her. His dark eyes seared into her uncertain ones. The Dark Warrior was definitely here. It wasn't a dream or a shared vision. Her pulse quickened looking at his shoulders and arms.

All she was wearing was a shirt that clung to her body and left little to Kylo's imagination. He was here, slowly stalking the Jedi. _He was here the night before their wedding. And he just climbed in through the window._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is consuming me. That's more like it Solo. Not sure anyone would ship Hux/Leia. It's so weird, until you think about how Hux was probably raised. He'd hate, envy, and admire the Princess turned General. ;) - I'm thinking he was reading Stormpilot btw. But seriously, Reylo :D :D :D - I can't wait to write more. Let me know what you think.


	3. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren enters Rey's window to reclaim his lightsaber. Only he wants much more than his weapon. He wants her, too.

**This is officially NSFC from here on out** Not Safe For Church. Reylo on a Sunday.

* * *

Leia sat in the hotel bar, eyeing another malty-flavored, glass of bad decisions. There was a large mirror in front of her, that gave her a muddled view of the foyer and lobby. In fact, the mirror looked worse each time she looked up at it.

Setting the empty glass down a few sips later, Leia heard shouting and footsteps running through the lobby. She looked in the mirror to see security guards and Resistance fighters passing by. They were scrambling for the turbolifts and stairwells.

"Ah, Hell." She said, realizing what that must mean. She laughed loudly, her deep throaty voice echoed in the bar. "We can't even get one night of peace." She chuckled again, patting Hux on the shoulder.

The ginger General was passed out on the bar and fell off his stool. "You lightweight. I hope that skinny hyperspace drive still works after all that alcohol." She hissed down at him. "Kriff, I haven't gotten any in light years." Leia hopped off the bar stool and addressed the man on the floor. A tall, chrome plated stormtrooper walked up to them both and looked down.

"Oh, you look like you have strong arms. Be a dear and help me drag this man to the Falcon."

* * *

Sometime earlier...

Kylo couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful image in his life. Rey was just a few feet from him, wearing a shirt that barely covered her ass. She held her lightsaber steady, bathing her skin in blue. _His scavenger_. _His Jedi warrior and bride to be. She could have struck him down right there._ He knew it and cherished the sight all the more for her hesitation.

Rey cleared her throat, getting his eyes to meet hers. She knew what he was thinking and it made her head spin. The Jedi resisted the urge to roam over his features. She'd never seen him like this before.

"Get out." Rey said, fighting to keep her voice calm. The Jedi tensed, noticing his chest rise and fall. His breathing and excitement picked up and all she could do was grip the hilt tighter.

"No." Kylo said, leaning forward. "You invited me here." He stalked to his left, getting her to turn and take a step back towards her bed.

"I did no such thing. Please leave." Rey said, sharpening her gaze. She knew he wouldn't go. She'd need to make him leave. The thought gave her butterflies.

"You took my lightsaber. You might as well have given me your room number and code." The darker Knight said, his full lips curling a bit. "You didn't want to be alone tonight. So, you made sure I'd chase after you. You knew I would; I always do. Come and fuck me, Kylo Ren." He said mocking her, getting her to take another step back. "I believe that's the message you conveyed. Tell me I'm wrong?" He moved closer, clenching his long fingers into a fist. "Rey..." He said, lowering his voice.

His eyes were hungry and dark. Rey couldn't break away from his stare. She didn't know why she took the lightsaber. _Force, why did she? To save everyone. But she already had him on the ground._

"Leave." Rey stammered.

"No." Kylo repeated, taking a step closer. Rey's toned legs bumped into the side of her bed. _You wanted this_ , he slipped into her thoughts.

"Leave. I'm not asking again." Rey said, closing her jaw. _If she cut into him now, everything would be lost. She couldn't risk injuring him. Did she even want to kick him out?_ The Jedi bit down on her bottom lip, just slightly, and the gesture gave her away. The Darksider saw her waver and sensed it in waves.

Kylo Ren closed the distance and grabbed her wrist, making Rey drop the lightsaber. He was confident and forceful, pulling her tight against his body. Rey whimpered, cursing herself for not pushing him away. She felt his hardness again and gasped. _He was harder than this morning._ She didn't think that was possible.

Capturing her lips to silence her, Kylo slowed the kiss into something tender. Rey's eyebrows relaxed in pleasant surprise. His hand found her jaw and he eagerly sucked on her bottom lip. When she gasped, he slipped his tongue in to explore her mouth. The Jedi had never been kissed like this and her nemesis had never wanted something so badly. Her hands lightly found his shoulder blades, gently pulling him closer. He crushed his lips into hers, losing his patience.

Rey struggled to breathe, breaking away for air. Kylo didn't give her more than a second to recover. He lifted her high, grabbing her ass and sucking into the pulse of her neck. "Oh, Force." Rey let slip, wrapping an arm around his neck to steady herself. Her toned legs straddled his upper torso, like it was second nature. She squeezed hard and he smirked, pulling up. His fingers greedily palmed her lovely backside.

"How have we not done this before?" Kylo asked, in between kisses. He sounded breathless and barely hanging on. "Maker, how you drive me wild." Rey gasped, as he kissed along her collarbone. She lost herself in the moment and desperately hung on, while Kylo pushed them onto the bed.

The bed slammed into the wall and creaked loudly in protest. The sound sharpened Rey for a brief second. "There's guards right outside, Ben." She breathed, her voice shaking. He bit into her ear and sucked it into his mouth.

_She'd pay for that_. He thought, savoring her earlobe and trailing his lips along her jaw. "Then you better be quiet, like a good little scavenger."

She whimpered and pressed both hands on his chest, wanting to push the Knight off of her. He captured her lips again. _It wasn't suppose to be like this. Not on the eve of their wedding._ He was big, relentless and frustrating. Rey felt her wetness pooling between her thighs. Kylo's sturdy hands trailed down the sides of her arms and worked toward the hem of her shirt.

"I hate you." She croaked, flashing her sparkling eyes into his darker ones.

"I know." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Kylo brushed his fingertips along the waist of her panties while sucking her neck.

He was getting bolder and rougher with each kiss. The Dark Warrior made up his mind before he ever scaled the building. _This was happening._ His hand abandoned her waist and traveled up her shirt, demanding to feel her breasts. Rey caught his wrist and held it firmly.

"No." She protested, pulling her head back and licking her lips. Her eyes were glossed over.

"Ah, that's right Jedi, you have to fight me every step of the way." He slid his narrow waist to the side, hooking his left leg over hers. His thigh parted her legs, before she knew it. Rey gasped, feeling his pelvis rubbing against her moist center. He knew how wet she was, there wasn't any point in trying to hide it anymore.

He didn't wait for permission and began slowly grinding into her pussy. Rey tiltled her head back seeing nothing but black and indistinct sparks behind her eyelids. It was like getting clubbed over the head, only a thousand times better. She struggled to find her voice, losing herself in the rhythm of his hips. He kissed the nape of her neck, stopping just long enough to pull his pants down. She cried out, missing the friction.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Kylo demanded. Rey obeyed, catching her breath at his intense stare. She didn't see his large member, just knowing it was freed was enough. He overpowered her with one look and the Jedi shook uncontrollably.

Next to the bed, the lamp and chrono trembled. The Knights increased their grinding, as everything in the room shook violently. Kylo's large member teased the inside of her knee and Rey clamped her thighs around his leg in response. They were fighting again; sparring for her virginity in between moans and gasps. The vibrations in the room intensified. There was no way the guards outside didn't hear and feel her quake. The sudden realization had Rey digging into Kylo's arms.

"Are you doing that, Jedi whore?" He asked, with a laugh. The room was bucking with Rey's impending explosion. The hands on the chrono spun wildly, affected by her powers.

"That's my good obedient girl. I didn't say you could come yet." She slammed her hand over her mouth. Between his dirty talk and muscular, grinding thigh, the Jedi crumbled. She couldn't describe this feeling. Rey scratched and clawed into Kylo's back with her free hand. She grabbed his muscles, trying to explore as much of him as she could.

"Who's my sexy little scavenger? Tell me how good this feels." He smirked, getting her to cry out into the room. She dug both hands into his back, drawing blood and pulling him closer. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Just imagine what I'm going to do to you tomorrow night? I imagine we'll bring this entire building down...assuming I feel like leaving after this."

Rey felt the pressure boil over. She panted hotly, unable to hold his stare. Kylo grabbed her ass, pulling her tighter; owning her. "Keep your eyes on me, scavenger. Beg me to let you come." His fingers squeezed in between her thighs and brushed her clit. He growled as she struggled to open her eyes. Undone, the Jedi came, sending pictures flying off the wall and destroying the lamp next to them. The lights flickered on and off and Kylo watched her face intently, admiring her beauty and heaving chest. He slowed his pace and waited...until it consumed him.

Kylo muffled her dying moans with a kiss. He wanted to enter her — badly. He twitched with excitement and she could feel him. _The scavenger. The Jedi. Sworn Enemy. His love_. He wrestled her shirt off, fighting Rey's protests at the loss of his lips. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply. The Dark Warrior melted there, surrendering to her mouth. _Force he loved this woman._ She furrowed her eyebrows after a few heartbeats. Rey pried her lips away, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling back.

"What do you mean, you love me?" Rey gasped, staring at him for a moment. She placed both hands on his chest and pushed him off. Their Bond was open and Kylo let her slip in at the wrong moment.

He pretended not to hear the question and crawled on his hands to get back on top of her.

"No!" She said, fighting with him until they were both on their knees and upright. Rey covered her bare breasts and scowled at him. "What do you mean, _you love me_?" The Jedi repeated, feeling suddenly violated by the experience.

"Let it go, Rey. It was the heat of the moment." Kylo said, staring at her sex. He needed to be in her. _She'd give it to him, if she knew what was best. This was peace in our time._

He crawled forward and Rey sent a Force Push into him. Kylo landed five feet away, cursing the Jedi. She looked for her shirt, keeping her chest covered. He was up in an instant, wrapping his strong arms around her stomach. The Dark Sider pulled her tight, smelling the back of her head. "Force, you smell good."

"The moment has passed." Rey said coldly. He spun her around, seeing the same defiant woman he had battled for years. The good little Jedi Knight.

"You can't deny this...us. You can't deny me!" He argued, starting to shake. Kylo was close to exploding, just from hearing her muffled pleas and watching her wither. He was harder than he ever recalled and she was still horny. _He knew it. It wasn't enough for a Jedi. No way was this enough for her._

"You can't kill my friends, shed blood across the galaxy, and declare your love, the night before our arranged marriage." Rey said, grabbing the sheets to cover herself. _Kylo wanted this arrangement. Maybe he even pushed for it. How could she be so blind?_

His eyes narrowed. "You're not going to leave me like this." Kylo said, pulling her closer. "Look what you've done." Rey couldn't bring herself to look at his manhood. The Jedi worried she might degrade herself further, losing control and wrapping her lips around his cock. "Rey, look how hard you've made me!"

"You won't defile me before our wedding night." She said, as he reached for her chin. He roughly tilted her head, inspecting the marks he left on her neck. Consummation was part of the deal, though she had a hard time denying how he made her feel. Even when they were fighting for their lives.

"I think I will." He said, breathing heavily. "I'm taking your virginity, tonight." She felt her knees weaken again. Her nipples stiffened with his brash statement and she blushed deeply.

"I'm not — no, Ben." She sighed. "You're not taking me." She said, challenging him. His eyes darkened, wanting to bend her over his knee and brand her ass, as his property. Rey knew better than to tease him with name calling right now.

"We'll see, stubborn scavenger slut."

Rey's eyes widened and she reached for the floor. She called for her lightsaber, as he groped her breasts. Her hands instinctively reached up to cover his and the hilt of the sword passed by, hitting the wall. The Jedi moaned involuntarily, hoping to shove him away and gain control.

Kylo's fingers hummed, channeling the Force. He pressed them into her flesh, getting the Jedi to squeal in surprise.

The Force kissed Rey's body, making it feel like she had hands and lips everywhere; exploring her. It penetrated deep, hitting her most sensitive spots. The darker Knight was sucking and kissing every inch of her, as if there were three of him. Kylo took advantage of her surprise and shoved two fingers into her mouth. She sucked greedily, without giving it a thought. Her skin was on fire, responding too eagerly to the blatant misuse of the Force.

The Jedi couldn't fight it. She couldn't stop her arousal from returning. He was drugging her with the Force and it was incredible. He guided her back down to the bed and stripped her of her panties. Rey blushed deeply as Kylo kissed down her torso. He was making her good and ready; he was taking her tonight. His long fingers ran down her inner thighs, making her squirm in delight.

He teased her wet center, coming closer to her sex with his exploring fingers. _No!_ Rey squirmed, shouting at him through the Bond. _Please not tonight._

He snarled at that, he wouldn't be denied.

Kylo pulled her legs apart and kissed her inner thighs. _Rey, you're so wet. You look...beautiful._ Rey clawed at the bed, trying to get anything to hold on to. She found his dark mane instead, gripping it tightly. Her fingers roamed deeper, urging him along. Her nemesis didn't let up, bending the Force to tease her body.

"Bastard," she cried out. Rey pulled at his hair and the knight purred in response. He enjoyed the pain she was inflicting. He kissed around her sex, teasing her until she groaned and cursed loudly. With a smile, he tasted her for the first time, getting her entire hips to buck into his face.

The Jedi shut her thighs, tight against Kylo. It was on instinct alone, her Jedi reflexes trying to protect her from completely succumbing. He didn't mind, continuing to worship her folds. The pressure of her thighs squeezed around Kylo's ears and neck as he teased her entrance. Rey's moans drove him crazy, making him more confident.

_You taste so good._ He said through their connection. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he savored the muffled sounds she was making. Rey saw stars again, squeezing tighter.

Minutes passed. Kylo couldn't breathe and she wouldn't let him up. He continued to work away but his nose and mouth were trapped. It drove him wild at first. Her smell and wetness covered his face and he could die a happy man. Now he struggled, suffocating in the best way possible.

"You're going to make me come again, Ben." She moaned, having an edge to her voice. "You've wanted this? You've wanted me all this time?" Rey teased. She sensed him panicking for air. "Tell me you've wanted me all this time."

"Mmm." Was all he could muster. Kylo placed both hands on her thighs, trying to pry her slippery limbs apart. She wouldn't let go. _Rey you're ready. Let me fuck you._

"Ben, settle down and eat my pussy." She commanded. He reached for her breast, finding her stiff nipples. Rey cried out, jerking her hips into his jaw. "Tell me. Tell me you'll behave, Ben." She moaned. He pinched and caressed her breasts, ignoring her.

"Tell me you'll wait until tomorrow night to take me." She squealed, coming so close to another orgasm. The room began to shake again. Anything that didn't break the first time, shattered now.

"Say it, Ben." She commanded. His eyes found hers, barely peaking over her tight stomach, and he finally gave in.

Kylo gasped into her wetness. _Yes...I'll wait for tomorrow._ He pushed into her mind.

"Wait for what?" She teased, feeling him pull tighter on her thighs. He buried his nose into her, getting her to buck wildly. "Oh Force," she cursed into the room.

_To take your virginity._ Kylo's eyelids dropped and Rey bucked hard a few last times. She shuttered into the darkness, crying out, "Kylo." But her nemesis barely heard it. He pawed weakly at her thigh and she finally released him. Rey shoved his head away, feeling too sensitive.

Kylo recovered and rested his head on her stomach, sucking in air. "Kriff." He muttered. Rey found her fingers in his hair again, tangling them. Her chest heaved and a slight smile turned into a sexy little laugh. She was blissfully happy for the first time, in ages.

They laid there for a moment, recovering for different reasons. Finally, Kylo climbed up her body, refusing to look at her. He found her lips and made the Jedi taste herself. Rey didn't hesitate and sucked on his lips, thirsty for more. She kept her eyes closed and he turned away, his weight leaving the bed.

He pulled on his tight pants and summoned his lightsaber, laying next to the overturned table. The agitated Knight didn't bother with his tank top, leaving it on the floor.

Rey covered herself with the bed sheet and used the Force to snatch her saber as well. She watched him carefully. Kylo kept his naked back to her. The Jedi checked out his strong shoulders, lightly covered with scars. Her eyes roamed down his narrow waist. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to this well endowed, perfectly built, bad boy. Rey smiled, getting the better of him.

"You're still so hard, aren't you Ben?" She teased.

Kylo groaned in frustration and Rey's grin widened at the primal sound. He turned around, with anger in his eyes. "Tomorrow...I swear." Kylo said, growling at her. His jaw clenched to the side, just thinking about it.

"We'll see if you have it in you, Ben Solo." Rey smirked, sitting back on her right heel. Her smile was brilliant and he had to admit there was a radiant glow surrounding his betrothed.

The Dark Warrior breathed heavily, wiping his face and tasting what was left of Rey.

"I hate you." Kylo said, narrowing his eyes. He didn't sound playful.

"I know." Rey replied, giving him the once over.

Loud knocks came from the door outside Rey's room. Security and Resistance fighters crowded the hallway outside the penthouse. They looked at each other, wondering if they should breach the entrance. Two of the guards in the back were out of breath, taking the stairs all the way up. Kylo Ren could sense every person outside the door.

"Mmm. Work out some of that frustration," Rey said, laying back to watch him. Her eyes traveled to his tight ass in those dark trousers. "See you at the alter…Ben."

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and threw a Force Push at the front door. It flew back off it's hinges, crushing several guards.

The Dark Warrior paused and looked at Rey for a moment. He deflected several lasers back through the opening, without taking his eyes off of her. She arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"Get some rest." He said, giving her the slightest smile. He left out the front door. The Resistance fighters fled, seeing Kylo Ren summon emerald lightning. Rey enjoyed the view as he walked away, shirtless and covered in arcing sparks.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empire/Jedi call back :) And...we have a ridiculous wedding next. As for Hux/Leia. I laughed hysterically in traffic, thinking about present day Carrie Fisher drinking Domhnall Gleeson under the table. That ship should go by: Gingerbuns - Anyone want to take a stab at that? I can do the artwork...though it may question our faith in the Force. Especially when she dresses him up as Han Solo. Grrr...too soon?


	4. Can You See Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo doesn't want to wait for the wedding. He wants Rey now. Who could blame him though? NSFW or NSFC

** What have I done **

Rey was a well-rested, bundle of nerves. She slept peacefully last night, despite the fact that her room was missing a front door. Kylo swooped into her bedroom like a gallant knight from a fairy tale. The gesture would have been romantic, except he showed up to take his lightsaber back and fuck her senseless.

The Jedi couldn't allow that. She couldn't deny their attraction either, but would that ever be enough? _Maker, his tongue felt amazing last night._ Rey thought. She gently smoothed the front of her dress, looking at her reflection in the floor mirror.

She closed her eyes, as her fingers lightly roamed over her breasts. _This ridiculous dress_ , she sighed. _It was beautiful, but it wasn't her._ It was all white and terribly intricate, like something a princess would wear. A sparkling, fussy, white flag that she was waving at Kylo Ren. She moaned inwardly, thinking about his lips. The Jedi was grateful that she was given some space for meditation before the ceremony. No doubt, the wedding planners were grateful for the additional prep time.

She didn't feel like herself in this dress. Her body ached to be in something athletic. She had the urge to kick off her flats and go for a run or climb a mountain. _Or, it could be...that. S_ he realized. _That pent up feeling she had once and awhile._ Rey closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

Kylo used the Force on her last night, in a way that made her head spin. He attacked her body, teasing her sensitive spots all at once. He was trying to make a point about his skills as a lover. She openly challenged him. It must have supercharged her core, unlocking something she denied for years. When Rey woke up, there was this squirming need to touch herself. She longed for his toned body, strong hands and legs. _How he pinned her with his toned legs. And he felt so good, with his head trapped between her thighs._

Rey would have given in to him too, had he shown up this morning. She was waiting, but he kept his distance. It was hours of torture, making it to this point.

"Can't we just skip to tonight?" She said aloud, in frustration. The Jedi squeezed her thighs together.

"I was thinking the same thing." Came the unmistakable voice of Kylo Ren. Rey jumped in shock, seeing a dark silhouette standing just behind the curtains. The opened porch doors to her bridal room illuminated him. The Darksider had slipped in close, without her noticing.

Rey's chest pounded, her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "You...you can't see me. It's bad luck." She said, gasping. _This was dangerous. He shouldn't be here..._

"I don't believe in luck — I have the Dark Side. Besides, I can't see you...not with my eyes, anyway. Unless I were to pull these curtains to the side." Kylo's long fingers wrapped around the opening in the middle, trying to part the baby blue layers of fabric.

Rey stopped him. "No, Ben." She said, placing a hand on his. "Don't spoil this for me...for _us_."

"Then feel me." He commanded. Rey looked down and gasped. The curtains were tented out, just above her belly button.

"Maker, your hard." The Jedi said, blushing. She couldn't help but wrap her tiny fingers around his insistent cock, as he pushed into the curtain. His manhood pressed into her belly and she pulled him in tighter. "Oh...Force," she said, unable to stop herself. _This...she needed this. Not a run in the sand or hike up a mountain. She needed him, buried deep inside her._

"I've been hard all night, Rey. You did this to me. You left me this excited." He groaned, desperate for release. "Then you woke up and started touching yourself. I saw it all...I felt it all." He ran his fingers through his charcoal hair, letting out a deep exhale. He wanted to rip down the curtain that separated them. 

"Good." Rey said, flatly. "You were suppose to see me through the Bond. It's the last time I'm ever going to scream out the name, _Kylo Ren_." She said, letting go of his erection. "I don't care how great of a _fuck_ , you turn out to be."

Kylo kept his eyes closed and quickly pulled the curtain just enough to kiss her neck. Rey didn't react in time and felt his lips explore and suck. "Oh." was all she could muster in defense. She sighed, letting his lips kiss her tender, bruised neck. It was pain and pleasure with every pluck of his full lips.

"They had to cover my neck with concealer. You can still see though." She said, as he pulled away. Rey noticed he kept his eyes closed but licked his lips, not seeming to care.

"I just needed a taste." He said, letting the curtain close and opening his eyes. "I better get back to the altar, before I come in these pants." He laughed. "Though, that's not the taste I wanted." He paused, sensing Rey's wetness through the Bond. She swallowed hard in response.

"Nah. These pants are tight enough as it is and I'd rather have our guests see what you do to me." Kylo stroked himself briefly, smirking.

Rey's breath hitched at that. She leaned closer to the curtain. "What do you mean?" She asked, sounding worried.

Kylo leaned in again, so she could almost make out his features. "I've been hard for hours, Rey. I'm not going to hide it now. I warned you last night...remember? You wrapped your legs around me so tight and I begged you to let me fuck you. You were primed to take all of me, every inch. My bride, denied me." Kylo said in a husky, lowered voice. He wasn't kidding. _Rey knew he wasn't kidding._

Her groom was going to stand before everyone she knew, every delegate in the galaxy, with a raging hard on.

"I don't care what you have to do, you little shit! You are not embarrassing me like this!" Rey said, resisting the urge to strangle him there. The Jedi looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She spent so long getting ready. _And those poor little women who fussed over her hair and makeup_.

"Kriff." She spat, watching Kylo's outline back away from the curtain. Rey felt his smile through the bond. "Get back here." She commanded. Kylo chuckled, feeling like he'd won this round. _Knowing that he won._

"It's a stupid tradition, Rey. I can bend you over that makeup table in the corner and fuck you from behind. Would you like that, Jedi?" He said, reaching for the hem of the curtains again. "I don't even need to look at you...and you can watch me, fucking you in the mirror." His hand started parting the curtains in the middle again.

"Oh, Force, Kylo." She said, grabbing his waist, through the curtains. _No that._ She pleaded, hoping to keep him from seeing her.

"Neglected little Jedi." He smirked as she fumbled with the curtains. "Let me fuck you while you watch in the mirror. You can press your sweet dimples against the glass. And you can call me Kylo Ren, as you ride me. Let me take you right here. I want your hot breath on that glass."

"Maker, no." She quivered, feeling her center ache. She was wet with desire and he knew it. Rey summoned a small chair using the Force and sat down. Her wobbly legs, steadied. She grabbed at the curtains from the bottom, lifting them up over her head.

"What are you doing?" Kylo asked, looking down. His voice was deep and full of desire. Rey's hands appeared at his waist and his eyes grew wide. "Naughty scavenger!" He said, as she unclasped his belt and tugged at his trousers. His head tilted back up, trying to avoid seeing her. His black locks shifted forward again, brushing his forehead. Kylo ran his fingers through his hair, letting his eyes roll back.

"You can't see me, right?" She asked, grabbing his ass and pulling him forward.

"Ah, no." He said, feeling her fingernails digging in. She explored his tight ass, taking control of his hips and pulling down his boxers. Her breath was hot on his manhood. Kylo closed his eyes, his head spinning. _This woman. Jedi goddess._ His breathing picked up, surprised at her behavior. "Rey…" He groaned, deeply.

"You can't tease me like that...fucking me on a makeup table, Ben." Rey had never seen a cock this close to her face before. "Force, you are massive." She said, her eyes sparkling and hesitant at the same time. Kylo tried to reach his hand around the curtain and grab the back of her head.

"No. I'm not having them redo my hair." She said, swatting his hand away. Rey licked her lips, slowly lowering her mouth on his cock. _He was big._

Kylo twitched as her lips parted and slowly slid forward. She was painfully slow, exploring deeper and then pulling back. The loss of suction made a sloppy, popping sound, that edged him closer to the climax he needed. _This was blissful torture. Could he really have this woman in bed every night, for the rest of their lives? He'd never leave._

"I can't believe I've made you this hard." She said, getting bolder. "I'm so wet for you right now." Rey had never done this before, but she was in his head now. He told her exactly what he wanted, without the need to state it. He sensed her presence, prying his deepest thoughts. Kylo groaned incoherently. The Dark Warrior had no mental barriers to put in place and he wouldn't want to fight her anyway.

"That's a good girl. Now, take all of it." He smirked, finally getting his hand around, grazing her cheek.

"No. I'm in control here, Ben." Rey said, pulling back. "We'll go as slow as I want." He almost came from that alone, using his training to stop the impending explosion. The Jedi delighted at his lurching movements and self denial.

"I didn't realize you were such a bad girl. I hoped you'd be good at sucking my cock. Now I know just how good you are, Jedi. I should have made you do this years ago, in the interrogation room."

Rey stopped for a minute, letting his manhood graze her chin. He jerked forward, feeling desperate and missing her juices.

What he wouldn't give to see her face. _To pull back the drapes and fuck her to the Dark Side._

"Please." He muttered, biting down on those lips that Rey loved so much. His fingers trembled on the back of her neck. Kylo could almost feel her swirling tongue, even after she pulled away.

"Please, what?" Rey said, enjoying the power she held. The fact that the Knights couldn't see each other, only heightened their arousal. "Tell me Ben." They sparred again, for Kylo's desperate release.

"I need you to suck my cock. It's so hard, it hurts...you're the only one that can satisfy me. It needs to be mouth fucked by a Jedi...the last Jedi, Rey!"

Rey slammed her mouth into Kylo without warning, getting him to buck and cry out. He began thrusting his hips slightly, trying to match her rhythm. He called out her name, dropping his head and moving with her. Her groom couldn't help it and snaked his hand to the back of her hair.

She smiled, pulling him deeper. Her voice slipped into his mind. _You have no self-control, dark Knight. Look at you, moaning my name. Do you know how wet I was this morning? It was your fault...your raging hardness. I must have felt it. You should have shown up to punish me for leaving you this crazed._

"Rey." He called out, pushing her head forward. "Sexy scavenger." He cried. Her thoughts were too much for him to handle.

_Do you know how strange it was to explain to everyone why my door got kicked out? Why my shirtless fiancé was in my room, going down on me? To have to explain away the marks you left on my neck? You treated me like your little, Jedi whore last night._

Kylo's knees buckled.

_Mmm. I wish I could fit your entire length in my mouth. I'm so wet for you, Ben. I want you to wear that mask...the mask I hate, and fuck me sideways._

The room began to shake. Rey's floor mirror swiveled. The lights above the vanity flickered. Kylo was losing control, past the point of return. Rey delighted in the role reversal, pleased that she held the same power over him. She doubted that a bed would survive their first time together. The thought made her drip down her thighs.

_Calm down. Breaking that mirror is bad luck. Especially, if you want to fuck me on that vanity later._

"I'm going to fuck you in front of that mirror. Ga!" He cried out, pushing her head deeper. Her mouth was wrapped tightly against his cock. _You're going to watch yourself come, as I fuck you relentlessly._ He sent into her thoughts, unable to speak, panting too loudly.

"Stop being such a bad boy. You'll fuck me when you've earned it and not a second sooner." She held his cock and teased him with the tip of her tongue. Rey slowly continued her pacing, breaking away, eager to make him understand. Her sweet voice entered his thoughts again.

Kylo cursed and bucked harder, trying to find her lips.

_Ben, you're going to take your time with me tonight. We're going to be in a nice, warm bed together. Understand? You're going to be gentle and lay on your back for me. I'm going to slowly climb on top of you...I'll sink down, stretch and feel you. And after I'm good and ready...after I'm used to your manhood...you're going to fuck me with that lightsaber sized cock of yours!_

"Rey." He whimpered, pushing deep into her lips.

"Yes, Ben?" She said, pulling off for a moment to wipe some of the glistening from her lips.

"No...I'm going to fuck you at the altar...in front of everyone!" He cried, starting to double over. His entire body was shaking. His free hand roamed his sweaty forehead, trying to keep the locks out of his eyes. "The second our hands are bound together! The entire galaxy is going to watch me lift you up, and fuck you standing; I'll use the Force, to strip your clothes away. It will be sudden and primal. Jedi and Sith for generations after, will hear the stories of our wedding."

Rey pushed her lips and twirled over his cock. _No you won't. I'll make sure to squeeze every last drop out of you._ The Jedi increased her movements, as a knock came at the door.

Kylo closed his eyes, lost in the moment. He didn't hear the knocks. Rey pulled away and stood up, licking her lips. "Out of time." She said, sounding disappointed and pouting.

"What...What!?" Kylo shouted, realizing she wasn't teasing. He clawed at the curtains.

"Shhh." Rey said, stepping to the side and gripping his stiff member through the blue drapes. Her mouth was already missing the taste of him.

The Jedi closed her eyes and searched with her feelings. Her fingers tugged slightly at his cock.

"It's bigger than a lightsaber." She smiled, as he moaned in frustration. Kylo's body felt on fire, tingling. The Jedi stole his ability...she read his mind and gleaned something new. Just like she had done in the interrogation chamber and in the forest on Starkiller. Rey was abusing his own Force trick to stimulate him. He felt Rey everywhere, all at once. She was licking his ear, kissing his neck, scratching, digging into his back and shoulders. It was like a harem of Jedi were attacking his flesh.

"Come for me. Come for me, _Master_." Rey said, sounding much darker than usual.

Kylo exploded into the curtains, as Rey held on to his stiff shaft. She moved her hand, flowing with his thrusts. He pushed harder and harder with each cry. The room shook violently. It was enough to knock Rey's chair end over end.

"Good thing I stood up." She said, with a devilish grin. "You can do that on my dress later." She whispered. "After the dinner, Ben." She added playfully. Rey wished she could see his face.

Kylo leaned in, doubling over from the sensation at the tip. It was something he'd never felt before. Pleasure to the point of pain, all from her stimulation. He let out a gasp, that he immediately wished he could take back. 

"Force, I've never...I've never felt so sensitive." He said, cursing. "Rey…" He didn't have the words. 

The Jedi walked away from the curtain as Leia barged in the door, stumbling forward. The door wasn't locked, but Rey was using her powers to keep it shut. She eased up her hold on the door, when she released Kylo Ren.

"Rey, what happened to your lipstick?" Leia snapped, before realizing there was a faint silhouette behind the curtains. Her son turned and left, but it was too late.

"What the—?" Leia asked, looking at the Jedi. Rey's eyes were glossed over and she didn't bother trying to hide her sheepish grin. The bride was not going to apologize for any of it. 

"Ben, _Kriff_. And your hair too." The General said in a throaty voice. She inspected it, before calling down the hallway. 

"We were negotiating the terms of my surrender." Rey giggled. She wasn't tense about her wedding anymore.

Leia had a small flask in her formal jacket and took a swig of it. "Here." She said, passing it to her soon-to-be daughter in law. "At least you didn't let him get any in your hair. I knew you were a keeper." The tiny handmaidens bustled into the room, helping Rey fix her makeup and hair. 

* * *

The Jedi Temple looked better than the day before. Crews worked around the clock to turn the auxiliary hall into a church. They also had plenty of repair work from the impromptu battle Kylo and Rey had. The Temple at least looked neatened. Flowers covered areas where statues once occupied. 

"Come on. Come on, com'on." Kylo muttered, nervously to himself. He was looking across the audience, but not for anyone in particular. The pews were filled with dignitaries and jackasses from both sides of the conflict. He squeezed his signature helmet against his bicep. _Should I have this mask on...no, she wouldn't want that. Maybe if I took it off, dramatically?_

The orchestra started playing music and everyone stood and turned. Kylo was in a special formal suit, that had an ancient holster for his lightsaber. It was all black, which he preferred. But the suit wasn't meant for fighting. Leia fussed over it this morning, making sure his hair was perfect. _That was before he went to visit Rey,_ he smirked. 

He kept his eyes on the bride's side of the room. They all gave him icy stares, as if the Dark Warrior might leap out and cut them all down. _He could_ , he considered.  _But sex with Rey was going to have enough heat, as it was._ He didn't need her to fuck him and stab him with a lightsaber after. _Though, he'd die happy...and a legend._

The traitor FN-2187 had been released, along with Poe Dameron, as a part of Rey's re-negotiations. Kylo rubbed the back of his head, just thinking about the painful deal she struck him with. Finn turned and stared daggers in his direction. _You looking at me or him?_  Kylo pointed down to Hux and then back to himself, and then to the priest. 

The dark Knight laughed, getting under Finn's skin. "I'm going to snap your neck, when this is over." Kylo muttered in Finn's direction. 

Strangely, the best pilot in the Resistance was sitting at the far end of the pews. He was also one row in front, which the Dark Warrior found peculiar. _Why shouldn't those two love birds be sitting together?_

Kylo leaned in so only Hux could hear. "Stormpilot," he cleared his throat, "I mean, our ex-stormtrooper and plucky pilot aren't sitting together. Did your reports have anything about that?" He asked. Hux looked up at the Knight and shook his head. The ginger General was ceremoniously acting as his best man.

The Wookiee was also nowhere to be found, not that he cared. Leia was in the front row, with tears in her eyes. It strangely struck a nerve with Kylo Ren and he quieted down. 

Then, Rey appeared.

Kylo Ren forgot his own name at the sight of her. He suddenly felt like an unkempt moof milker, holding his mask in the crook of his arm. _Why didn't he leave the mask in the shuttle? He wondered if his hair looked alright...was his suit worthy of her?_

Rey's sparkling eyes turned into an intense stare. They were the only part of her face that he could clearly see. She trapped him with that gaze, bewitching him with every step.

"Don't forget to breathe, Ren." Hux leaned up and whispered. He was on the bottom step, enjoying the scared look Kylo had on his face.  

_What the hell was I thinking, showing up to her bridal suite?_ He asked himself, trying to break away from Rey's stare. Kylo realized she must be listening in on his thoughts. The Jedi grinned, and it showed as she blinked slowly at him.

A tremor in the Force ripped Kylo away from her crippling gaze. Rey stood just five feet away, when the Force ghost of Luke Skywalker appeared. He stood next to Rey, with a solemn look on his face. But Kylo knew better. 

Kylo Ren took two exaggerated steps down, glaring at the Jedi Master. "You pull this crap on our wedding night and I'll deflower her in front of you!" He sneered, loud enough so Leia could hear.

"Ben!" Rey and Leia whispered in unison. His bride was still slightly aroused and pissed off at his brazen behavior.

"She's mine. I'm taking her." Kylo wrapped his arm around Rey's. "Forgive me, my love." He said, softly. She didn't reply and they both stepped up to the altar.

Once there, Kylo flipped her veil up and viewed his Jedi bride. "You're a goddess." He breathed. His eyes searched every inch of her face. Her groom was mesmerized by the sight before him and she couldn't help but smile radiantly. 

The music continued to play, for a bit, changing its melody. "What's taking so long?" Kylo shot down at Hux, hoping he'd check on the delay.

"Easy tiger." Hux muttered, looking at the conductor.

Rey nudged him with her elbow, finding a tender spot. "Ah. Sorry, my love." He said, whispering.

"Stop calling me that." She hissed back at him. "And no talking. You're ruining it. You boys spoil everything."

Kylo felt like the music was building to a strange crescendo. "Sorry, okay?" He said, in between beats. The dark Knight turned to look in the audience. "It's just this music. It makes me think...that your idiot friends are up to something."

Rey looked stunning, even getting annoyed and shifting her eyes in his direction. She finally turned to face him and the audience. "I haven't spent more than two minutes with my friends. They aren't up to something and don't call them idiots." The Jedi flashed her eyes at him, adjusting her veil.

She caught a glimpse of Finn, who nodded at her. Just as an ominous beat came from the orchestra, Finn looked over and nodded at Poe. The Jedi's eyes grew wide and she looked up at her groom.

Kylo arched an eyebrow at her, as they read each other. 

"Oh, this explains why Artoo wanted my lightsaber this morning." She said, looking down. "I wouldn't give it to him and he wouldn't tell me why he wanted it."

The Dark Warrior flashed his eyes over at Artoo, who was beginning to rotate his head suspiciously.

"Great." Kylo muttered, remembering hearing a story about Jabba's palace from his father. "Did you tell them that you wanted this? You told them right?" He asked, rubbing her elbow. She was quiet. "My Jedi goddess." He sighed, feeling disappointed.

Rey looked back into the crowd and then back to Kylo Ren. "My idiot friends are up to something." She said, hiccuping. Her groom smiled at how cute that sounded. He pushed his mask into Hux's hands.

Kylo Ren drew his crimson saber, as Finn stood up to object to this union with his blaster. Both sides of the aisle raised, drawing weapons. Rey's groom deflected Finn's shots, purposely aiming the shots into the glass windows above. Pieces came raining down, as the Millennium Falcon did a flyby. Both sides took cover between the aisles and started firing.

"Kriff." Muttered, Kylo Ren. He pulled Rey off to the side, hurrying her through a pair of solid doors and into the hallway. She put her hands on his shoulders, stopping him from whisking her away.

"We can't just leave it like this." She protested. "Not when we've come this far."

"It's over. Those are the sounds of the war machine, my...Rey," Kylo looked disappointed. _Force, did he want this woman._

"We can stop them. We can do this...together." Rey pleaded. She was too beautiful to argue with and he couldn't deny her this request.

"Do you even have your sword on you? Is it back in the room?" He asked, looking at the doors they just left. The sound of gunfire was oddly more comforting to him, than the inappropriate wedding music.

Rey blushed and looked at her thigh. "I'd need help getting it." She said, shyly.

Kylo followed her eyes and dropped to one knee, lifting her dress carefully. He eagerly palmed and felt Rey's calf. Then her thigh. Rey gasped, biting down on her bottom lip. She rested her foot near his obliques. Kylo watched her closely, seeing her breath hitch. His fingers felt the cool hilt of a lightsaber, tucked in her garter.

"Oh, Force Rey." He said, becoming harder than granite. He pulled her knee into his shoulder so he could get a look. Rey blushed and moaned as he felt her. Kylo removed the lightsaber, kissing her thigh.

His eyes grew wide. "Is this my shirt from last night?" He asked, looking at the black garter. She had done a little something extra to it. 

Rey giggled in response. "I thought it made sense. Something borrowed."

Kylo kissed higher on her thigh. Then higher still. 

"Kriff, we can't yet. Please, Ben." She moaned, leaning back against the wall. _Just take me now_. She said internally, contradicting herself. Fortunately, her groom didn't hear that part. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. 

Kylo licked his lips and re-adjusted the garter so it was tight on her thigh. "I'm coming back for my shirt." He handed Rey the lightsaber, still on one knee. They both looked at each other for a moment and Rey grinned, giving him a slight nod. She took the lightsaber from Kylo and he rose to pull her in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm. I love how hard I make you." She said pulling away and igniting her sword.

The Knights kicked the doors in together, taking back the church. They started deflecting laser blasts, angling them towards walls and stained glass windows. Rey threw her free hand at different attackers, pulling and prying their weapons away. Kylo pelted Force Pushes at entire rows, pinning rowdy fighters or toppling them altogether. The pair worked towards the center, where the priest was suppose to be.

Chewy came running in with a bowcaster and roared. Kylo snatched the weapon from him, using the Force. The bowcaster floated in midair and the Dark Warrior crushed it, closing his fist. He covered Rey as she searched for the toppled microphone, hoping to make an announcement. 

Flashes of blue and red flew at Kylo's bride and he swatted them down like flies. A second later, he heard Rey's sweet voice boom over an old speaker. 

"You will all stop fighting and put down your weapons...now!" Rey ordered, getting silence in the room.

Kylo shifted his eyes from side to side, feeling the tension die away. The Jedi unleashed an inspiring mind-trick that outpaced his own abilities. He let out a small laugh, as a few hundred people stood and numbly discarded their weapons.

Finn was holding C-3PO's leg above his head. He was in the process of beating Captain Phasma senseless. The soldier dropped the leg, looking confused.

"Now, everyone listen to me. Clean this place up, we're getting married in five minutes! Move!" Rey commanded. The weak minded audience obeyed and starting working the disaster area. There were several dead dignitaries on both sides and the entire place smelled like a firefight. The orchestra cleared out, which she was grateful for. 

"Last night, I saw the most beautiful creature in the galaxy." Kylo Ren said, slipping behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her so no one could see her face. His hand trailed down her belly, as he leaned in to whisper. "Today, you somehow managed to look sexier." He said, nipping at her neck.

"Mmm. Ben" Rey said, feeling the heat between her thighs simmer. She felt his stiff erection resting just above her ass.

"But to be fair, every time I see you with a lightsaber, I think that." He kissed her neck again, pushing his hand down further. Rey was grateful he turned her and was shielding her body. She didn't want the audience seeing her face right now.

"So, I should always have my lightsaber with me?" She asked, stifling a moan. Rey leaned back into him, feeling his girth. _If he wanted her right then, right there, would she stop him?_ She shuttered at the thought. 

"You don't need a lightsaber to slay this monster. I'm yours." He said, letting his fingers get carried away. "In fact, you'll never need to use a sword by my side. If that's what you want...though I'd miss watching your forms." He teased.

"Ben… someone will see." She protested.

"Good. Let them envy what we have. Your followers and mine, let them know. I'm sure there are plenty who would try to deny this relationship...thinking it was unnatural. That it was somehow impossible?" He said. Rey's soft cries were muffled by the sounds of the crowd fixing all the decor and pews, making rows and a clear aisle again. Kylo groped, pulled and kissed her cells with his fingers. He was using the Force on her again and she wasn't protesting. "How could they not see it, the way we look at each other?" He whispered.  

A loud cough came from behind the Knights and Rey quickly adjusted herself. Kylo twisted his head to see Hux, looking slightly concerned.

"Someone shot the priest." Hux said, narrowing his eyes at the Resistance. "The mediator, too."

Rey looked indignant, moving forward and glaring at both parties. Chewy stood tall in the back shrugging his shoulders, as if he was blameless in the scuffle. Everyone avoided her gaze.

"This is what I want! I'm marrying this man. I swear, the next person that steps one foot out of line!" She yelled into the room, scaring the crowd into sitting up and paying attention.

Kylo looked worried and turned on, all at once. He'd never seen Rey like this. She turned and looked at Hux, her eyes enraged. "You, Ginger!" She said, watching him tense up.

Hux cleared his throat, "Yes, ma'am."

"What rank on you?" She demanded.

"General...er, Admiral I suppose. After the restructuring." He looked at Leia for an answer.

"Perfect." Rey said, using the Force to shove him toward the top stairs. "Marry us."

The Jedi ran her fingers in Kylo's black belt, giving it a tug. He groaned inwardly at the contact. She clipped her lightsaber on the leather, just above the holstered crossguard. The Knights looked deeply into each other's eyes, before standing hand in hand.

Rey summoned a shiny piece of ribbon, using the Force. Her eyes lit up, watching the delicate material loop around their hands and wrists. They were to be Bonded.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spread peace, love and talk dirty to someone. Ok, the wedding night is next. I hope this one kept the momentum going...I guess we'll see based on the feedback :D - I don't care to look up the wedding in Episode II. So I'm fine with Rey and Kylo doing their own thing a little.


	5. Her Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey have said their vows and kissed...for awhile now. Can she hold Kylo off, or will they get it on at the altar?

Hux backed away from the newlyweds, wary of their heated staring match. His job was done and the General wasn't convinced the Knights wouldn't draw lightsabers on the spot. Rey inched closer to Kylo Ren, tracing a finger along his belt near both hilts. She never took her eyes of his.

Kylo swooped Rey into his arms, taking her breath away. The ribbon binding their wrists snapped loudly, falling to the floor. The crowd gasped, surprised by the sudden kiss.

Leia sat teary eyed and touched by the scene before her. All things considered, this afternoon was going better than she imagined. That included the shootout and swordplay. Several politicians and Threepio had been caught in the crossfire, but somehow she was okay with that.

Ceremonial music kicked in as the gallery rose and politely applauded. The scene before them was heartwarming. A wife in her husband's arms, kissing for a great cause; intergalactic peace. It was unexpected and sweet.

Until the kiss kept going...

The wet sounds and stifled moans made the crowd restless. The orchestra stopped playing, as the conductor turned to watch. Most in the audience were torn between looking away, sneaking out and flat out gawking. Kylo's hand grabbed Rey's ass forcefully, the light slap drawing everyone's attention either way.

Hux cleared his throat and shuffled off to the side. If he had a whistle around his neck, he'd have blown it.

Leia found her little flask, realizing it was empty. "I better get grandkids out of this, Kriff."

Kylo's long fingers spread, getting a firm hold on his wife's ass. The Force hummed through his palm, pooling in his fingertips. The feeling found Rey's core, much faster than last night. He was frustratingly good at abusing the Force this way.

_I can feel you, Rey. I feel all of you._ His voice slipped into her thoughts.

_Unfair, Ben._ She replied, pulling his head closer. Her fingers twisted in Kylo's hair, knowing how much he enjoyed the sensation.

The Knights kissed like they never had before. Their lips and tongues dueled as though the galaxy depended on it. Maybe it still did. Their future, their constant struggle for control — the Light versus the Dark. It was up for grabs as their lips brushed together.

Rey fought to pin his tongue down, feeling a primal instinct to make him yield. She wasn't sure if she was even kissing right, but her dark Knight wasn't complaining. Kylo tilted his head, lifting her higher to gain leverage. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, owning as much of it as he could.

The Jedi moaned and pulled him deeper. Rey didn't care where his hand was or how many people were watching. If anything, she encouraged him with every whimper. Their heartbeats found a familiar rhythm.

Kylo's right hand pushed further between her arm and chest, allowing his fingers to graze her breast. _I hate you Ben Solo_ , she panted. The Jedi found his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth.

_You like that, Jedi? I've carried you like this once before, into my command shuttle. I'm thinking the same thing now, as I was then. I looked into your innocent face, rosy cheeks, parted lips, and thought, 'I need to bury my cock in that mouth...to show you who's boss.'_

Rey got a quick breath of air before his lips found hers again. _Kriff. But you didn't do that right?_ She pushed back, feeling him stiffen against her calf. He increased the Force from his pulsing fingers, ignoring the question.

_Ben?_ She moaned, her eyebrows snapping together. She felt him exploring every inch of her body and it was becoming too much, too fast.

_You'll take all of it this time. You'll gag on me and I won't put up with that slow teasing. Rey, I'm so hard for you. I know you feel it too._

"But you're so big," Rey blurted out, breaking the kiss. Her eyes were glossed over.

Leia stood up from the pew and yelled at the conductor. "Play. Damn you, play!"

The orchestra started again, but not all at once. Kylo sucked on the nape of her neck. Rey moaned loudly, but it was covered by the overture. Her chest and face blushed deeply, as a small smile crept over her lips. The dark Knight couldn't get enough of every freckle on her face and chest.

_Let me fuck you right here. It would be better. Everyone would know the terms of the treaty have been fulfilled. Give into me, Rey, and I will rebuild your Jedi Temple. Be a good Padawan, and say 'yes.' Do it. Beg me to fuck you and I'll save the Jedi Order._

Rey bit down, stopping her impending climax. "No...no and get out of my head!" She quivered, feeling her legs shaking. The Jedi was grateful for once, to be carried. Her husband growled and broke his kiss off.

The Dark Warrior carried his bride down the aisle, as if it was the threshold. Staring fiercely into her face, he clenched his jaw. Her Knight didn't need to look straight ahead, he had the Force. Rey fought with every breath to calm her rippling waves. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, fearing it would push her over the edge.

Rey's flats kicked Finn in the face as they passed.

"You did that on purpose, Ren." He yelled, making a move towards Kylo. Poe grabbed his arm to hold him back. "Of course he did." The pilot whispered in his ear.

Kylo's long strides moved them out of the Temple quickly. He walked right past the stretched, decorated speeder out front. The Knight didn't wait for the crowd to gather outside. He ignored the reporters and delegates that were scrambling to receive them.

He carried Rey towards her hotel, rejecting the rest of the evening's agenda. Most of Coruscant was waiting to see the couple, hoping to celebrate the wedding of the century. The Knights were scheduled to do a flyby of skyline rooftops, so they could wave to the crowds. Then they were expected to attend the brief reception.

Kylo Ren didn't give bantha piss about any of that. He was taking her to that hotel room, to finish what he should have started last night.

"Ben?" she asked softly, hoping to slow the evening down.

"You know how I feel about the spectacle." He said, feeling her eyes on him. Rey could sense his biceps bulging and chest heaving with desire for her. Kylo wasn't showing signs of tiring. He'd carry his wife to the edge of the galaxy to fuck her, if it was possible. Her husband was physically strong, which she knew from their history. It didn't occur to Rey, just how sexy that brutish attribute could be.

"Bantha piss...got it." She said, reading his thoughts. Rey kept her arms draped around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

"Ben, we have to take the speeder and wave to everybody. Its part of the arrangement. I'd rather not upset my mother in law by disobeying now. I've never had a mother before, not one I remember anyway." She said softly.

"To hell, with your loyal followers. They'd rather deny the obvious chemistry we have. So desperate to watch their heroine end up alone, like all the other Jedi. Or worse, with a feeble ex-stormtrooper that could never satisfy her." He growled.

"Fine." She sighed. Rey pulled her lips close to his ear. "I'll stroke your cock while we do our rounds. No one will know but us. I'll be waving and hand fucking your lightsaber-like cock at the same time. I'll bet you come all over my fingers this time. You'll leave me no choice but to lick these clean." Rey wiggled her digits enticingly, before shoving two of them into his mouth.

The Knight stopped in his tracks. She smiled at his reaction, slowly removing her fingers and brushing his bottom lip.

"Rey." He licked his lips, returning her confident gaze. She raised an eyebrow at him, enjoying taking control again. Her husband turned on his heel, heading for the speeder. _You'll pay for this._

_I'm sure I will,_ she teased.

* * *

The murmuring crowd filtered out of the Temple. Leia barreled past them with Hux trailing her.

"And why the hell did so many people bring blasters to a wedding?" Leia hissed at him.

"To be fair, no one important got hit. Isn't it strange how that always happens?" He asked, noticing the newlyweds returning. "Ah, there they are."

"We have to go to the reception, too." Rey added, as they approached the speeder. Her husband snarled at that, which made her smile. _My husband_ , she thought.

"Just imagine how much better it's going to be when you finally take me." She whispered. "So many years of chasing my ass across the galaxy and you'll finally have it." Rey purred. He groaned while she nibbled on his earlobe. The Jedi knew what he liked and quickly figured out how to play him. "I knew I trained so hard for a reason. All our battles were extended foreplay. I secretly hoped you were looking at me. It always made me hot afterwards."

Kylo dropped her into the backseat without warning. She yelled at him getting up on her elbows. "Ben!"

He leaned over the side and traced his fingers up her ankle and calf. He stopped, cupping above her knee. Rey fought the urge to whimper. "When did you get such a filthy mouth?" He asked, curling his lips.

"You've been in my head since I was 19, _Master_." She raised an eyebrow as if challenging him on this point. Kylo's eyes lit up, his hand raising over the bottom of her dress. The dark Knight was contemplating using the Force to hike her dress up. The Jedi knew it, wondering if she had pushed him too far.

_You should be punished for having such a dirty mouth, Jedi. I look forward to bending you over my knee and spanking you._ His deep voice slipped into her thoughts, as though he was wearing the mask.

"I can handle whatever you can dish out." She replied. He held her gaze for a moment before looking at the front seat.

"I'm flying." Kylo said, looking like he was going to toss the pilot out of the speeder. The older man in the gray uniform looked terrified and froze in his seat.

"You'll crash if we do _this_ in the front seat and I'm not dying in this ridiculous dress." She protested.

"I could always make you agree." He said, using the Force to raise her bottom off the seat. Kylo smiled deviously, watching Rey snap her thighs shut.

"No, you're sitting back here with me. You're all pent up. You'll calm down after I get you off!" The Jedi landed on her ass and palms, softly this time.

Rey said this pretty loudly and Leia turned white as a sheet. "Well, at least she knows how to make a man stay, _Kriff_. Took me fifteen unhappy years and a divorce, to sort that out." She said, turning to catch Hux's eye. "No booze for you tonight, lightweight."

On the steps close by, Poe whispered into Finn's ear. "Look at it this way. It's probably just angry sex, where Kylo pushes her head down into the mattress. I know that's not what you want, especially if she ever joined us. You like it so gentle and I'm not sure she can be. Desert rat and all."

Finn looked down, dejected.

Kylo turned and gave Finn a little look. The, _I'm about to fuck the woman of your dreams_ , look. He smirked and climbed into the back, crawling over Rey. She scooted back as far as she could, watching his hips and legs move over hers.

Rey snapped her brows together, her fiery expression holding Kylo at bay. "No, Ben." She said, afraid to put her hand on his chest. The Jedi didn't want her first time to be in a speeder, while most of Coruscant watched.

"Your idiot friends gave me an idea about pushing your head into the mattress when I take you. I might save that for later though. I'd rather see your eyes and face the whole time. Would you like that, staring into my dark eyes when I fuck you?"

The shuttle took off, with Kylo still hovering over her. A minute later, they approached the parade route with several speeder escorts. Rey couldn't escape her husband's gaze. "Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." She said defensively.

"But you're so delicious." He growled, kissing her neck.

"Okay. Okay, Ben," She said, letting him take her tender neck. The Jedi doubted the marks there would ever heal, now that they were together. Her hand moved towards his thigh and Kylo sat up, shifting his hips closer. Rey straightened herself and leaned into his chest.

"Wave to the crowd," she ordered. Rey had an instant, radiant smile. She never once flashed it for him and Kylo Ren felt strange seeing her this happy.

_She was happy._ He thought, wishing he had his mask. The Jedi read his thoughts and elbowed him. Her Knight gave a curt wave to the rooftops. His eyes never left her lips, enchanted by that smile.

Her hand slipped over his pants, feeling his manhood through his pants. "Are you harder than this morning?" Rey asked, keeping her face straight. "How can that be? I sucked everything you had. And anything that was left made it into those curtains. I'm pretty sure I swallowed your entire soul, too."

Rey waved to the rooftop crowds, noticing a group of women that were dressed like her. "I'm almost afraid to let you fuck me with this." She continued to feel his length. Her fingers felt dwarfed by his size.

Kylo groaned. _Rey_ , _please,_ his voice came. The Knight had enough of her teasing. Her hand stroked his length with just one finger. One innocent finger...running across his tightened pants.

_This is the finger I use on me sometimes. I usually think of you, when I do._ She confessed through their connection. Rey kept calm, grinning openly. _But one finger doesn't do it sometimes and I add another. I always think about how long and big your fingers are. Mmm...Undo your pants, hurry._

The darker Knight obliged, getting the belt unbuckled and springing free.

"It looks so different in this light. You're lucky you have me. I'm not sure anyone other than a Jedi would survive fucking you." Rey's eyes widened, looking enchanted at the sight before her. A small, devious smile crept over her lips. _Tell me, Ben. Tell me you're lucky to have me._

Rey scrunched her face and gave him a flirty grin. It was such a cock tease move and Kylo didn't stand for it. He moved his hand up her thigh and toward her panties. His Jedi Bride gasped, letting a mental image slip through their bond. Rey had a surprise for him tonight. A silky, slutty black nightie.

_You weren't suppose to see that!_

Kylo groaned and removed his hand from her shaking thigh. He leaned in to nuzzle her neck. _Maybe you need this more than I do?_ His fingers slid into her mouth, and she sucked without hesitation. Her husband gave her an approving look. The Jedi prayed to the Maker that no one saw them, but there were eyes everywhere.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this wet?" He stayed close to her face, watching her eyes flutter. His hand moved towards her moist center. "Do you like when I touch you like this? My fingers are so big and rough too. Hours of training in order to beat you in a duel. Maybe had these fingers found your folds aboard the Finalizer, we wouldn't have lost so much time together."

Rey bit down trying to do her best not to give in. The image of her restrained, at Kylo's mercy was intoxicating. She blushed deeply, trying to keep her face straight. "I...I can't. Please don't let me come undone out here. Only you should be allowed to watch me come." She breathed helplessly, her body beginning to tremble. "Only you could make me." Her whimpers drove him crazy.

Her husband was insistent, teasing her entrance. "Only me." He repeated, liking the sound of that. His free hand found her jaw and earlobe. "I destroyed that chair when you escaped...but I had another one made. It's still waiting for you to break it in."

Rey shut her eyes, feeling her skin prickle. Kylo Ren wasn't showing any mercy, not that she blamed him.

"Only you." She rasped, her fingers wrapping around his wrist. The Jedi didn't try to stop him though.

"And that promise I had to make — about being gentle tonight?" He pushed her panties aside and found her clit. The dark Knight enjoyed the look of her rosy red cheeks and pouty lips. There was no chance that the media missed her face in the throws of passion. It was obvious that he was caressing her. Kylo's cock twitched in excitement.

"You can't be gentle." She said, finding her defiance again. "We haven't been gentle with each other...ever." Her breathing was labored and those sparkling eyes flashed into his. Kylo teased her, trying to coax another moan. The Jedi wouldn't give it to him.

There was that fire again, no longer a whimpering, stuttering bride. Here was the Jedi he was going to ravish, unravel, and leave exhausted.

"We have to duel and fight to be on top. We have to pin each other down. You know it's true. I have to be on top and you won't let me. You need to win and I won't let you." She purred, chest heaving.

"Rey." He husked, managing to put himself back into his pants. She kept that intense stare trained on him and swallowed hard.

"Get us to the reception." She barked at the pilot. He started to mumble something, clearly scared of them both. "Now!" Rey demanded, imparting her will on the pilot. The speeder left the parade route early and headed for the reception hall.

Kylo sighed in frustration and it turned into a deep growl. She arched an eyebrow at him, staying silent and chewing on the inside of her lip. He refastened his belt and found her chrome lightsaber. He detached it, looking at the saber for a moment. It once belonged to him, when he was at the academy.

He handed it over to her. Instead of taking it, Rey wrapped her fingers around his and searched his eyes. "I need you to hang on to this." She said, not wanting to place it in her garter again.

"No, my love. You may need this to fend me off." He said softly.

"What? Why, Ben?" She asked, placing her other hand gently on his forearm. The Jedi traced her fingernails across his arm, lightly teasing it.

"Because I can't be sure I won't fuck you at this reception, in front of everyone." He said calmly, watching the reaction on her face. "There's going to be sturdy tables and chairs there. I insisted, after last night."

Rey looked down. "Ben?" She asked, scooting closer to him. She took the saber and slowly clipped it back on his belt. "You vowed to be my husband and Knight. You swore your blade to me. Be my dark Knight and protect my honor through this dinner."

His dark eyes followed her, as she scooted closer. "Protect me…" She whispered, making sure he was paying close attention.

"And I'll let you be my teacher, Kylo Ren." The image of Rey in the black nightie slipped back into his head. This time the scene was different, with Kylo lying her onto the bed and crawling on top of her.

With that the Jedi pulled away from him and smoothed her dress. She felt his stare intensify and Rey did her best not to smile or tease him. The Jedi remained neutral and patient, silently fighting the ache in her body. She was in his mind, knowing his need was just as bad.

* * *

The speeder landed at the reception hall and Kylo swooped Rey into his arms again. He stepped over the side and glided to the surface, using the Force to slow their descent. He gently let her stand on her own. Rey smiled, feeling her feet touch the ground. She hooked her arm in his and strolled with her husband into the reception hall.

Passing the first set of doors she smiled. "I just realized something...I finally have a last name." She said softly, pressing into him as they walked. "Rey Solo."

Kylo noticed her wide grin and couldn't help but smile. "I can accept being called 'Ben', if you're going to start introducing yourself as that."

"You know what I want?" She purred, resting her head on his arm.

"Name it. Anything. Name the system and I will give it you." He replied quickly. Rey knew he would give her whatever star or planet she desired. The Jedi would keep that in mind for later.

"Nothing like that. I was thinking, let's ask your mother for that vanity." She said quietly. He looked down at her, puzzled. "You remember, Ben?," she teased. "The one you wanted to fuck me on, forcing me to watch us? Pushing me against the glass while you showed no mercy whatsoever. Let's get it."

He gulped as the reception crowd stood and applauded.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo goes canon in 2017. Thanks for being patient with the update. I realize this is a fun one and I'm honored everyone is enthusiastic. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. That being said, there are only two chapters left. Then depending on how many kudos it gets on A03 (500ish), I'll release the honeymoon sequel and the bachelor party (since Kylo/Rey didn't get one and they'd both end up stripping for each other). Please, please, tell someone you love them by talking dirty to them. And find me on tumblr - iancantbesaved - maybe your threats or feedback will push me to update these sooner.


	6. An Alderaan Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is forced to be on his best behavior for Rey, his wife. But it won't last for long, as things heat up at the reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, talk dirty to someone you love. Send them a text at work even. They will have a goofy smile on their face all day...and they can't tell their coworkers why. That's the best part. Still working on that PSA.

** Is our favorite Jedi feeling alright? **

* * *

The reception hall was warm with laughter and the sound of glasses clinking together. It appeared there would be peace at last.

Hux circled behind Leia, keeping his eyes on the newlyweds across the room. He sidled next to her, giving his former adversary a glass of champagne. Leia accepted it, but said nothing in return.

"You're not going to make these two dance are you?" Hux asked.

"Oh no. Not after that adult themed kiss they shared at the altar. In fact, they are standing much too close to each other for a traditional Alderaan reception."

Hux looked at Leia and raised an eyebrow. He wanted to point out that Alderaan was blown to smithereens and that there wasn't enough dust left over to fill an ashtray. The General chose wisely to mind his tongue, enjoying her company.

"Look at Ackbar over there." Kylo said in a low voice. "Every time he takes a drink, he spills a little on the floor. Someone get him a straw."

"Ben." Rey whispered, wrapping herself under his defined arm. It was strange to be close like this. They had been bitter enemies for so long and yet she felt so safe in his arms.

"He's just lucky you agreed to marry me. I was going to roast him over an open flame with lots of butter."

"Ben!" Rey cried, swatting his chest. She wondered if he was joking or not, but laughed it off anyway. The dark Knight enjoyed their physical contact, even though he was trying to mask his emotions. He was about to whisper something in his wife's ear, when a photographer slipped in front of them to take a picture.

Kylo Ren stiffened next to his bride, refusing to smile for the photo. Rey's smile was so radiant, it made up for his slight scowl. She beamed at him afterward and reached up to adjust his hair, before the next photo op. There was a stubborn lock that kept brushing across his forehead; she finally got it into place and let her fingers trail down his neck and chest. He gave her a slight nod of appreciation, which she grinned wider at.

_That smile that could melt him._

Rey fit in perfectly at the reception. She seemed so different from the scavenger girl that was too afraid to leave Jakku. Kylo looked at the way she was standing and presenting herself, finding it eerily familiar. His eyes wandered over to his mother, who was carrying herself in the same way.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Of course. You've been spending time with a princess." Kylo muttered.

"What was that, sweetie?" Rey said, looking up at him. He gulped at the endearing nickname, wondering where that came from. His wife's innocent smile transformed into something else for a moment; something seductive and challenging in a way. The Jedi was enjoying watching him squirm.

Kylo exhaled in frustration and broke her gaze.

_Rey, this is awful. This is far worse than any of my threats. At least you'd enjoy the spankings...eventually. You've been such a naughty girl, after all._ He pushed into her mind.

His wife shook her head and scoffed, trying to make it look like a laugh.

Kylo leaned in closer. "As a Jedi, how can you justify this sort of torture?" He whispered, but she wouldn't dignify it with an answer. Her dark Knight had been complaining about the reception since they arrived.

_It's only been twelve minutes_ , _Ben,_ she replied, catching him out of the corner of her eye. _You just don't like being popular. It's kinda cute to see you so uncomfortable, big guy._ Rey's voice sung in his mind, as she greeted the next couple they came across.

"Oh, you're welcome on Naboo anytime dears. Your grandmother was a saint — an absolute saint. Be sure to visit us soon. It's much nicer since we eliminated the Gungans." The blue haired woman said, patting Kylo on the arm.

"Gungans?" Rey asked, looking to Kylo for an explanation.

_Don't ask, please_. His voice echoed in her thoughts.

"Yeah, underwater folk. I was just a little girl when it happened. One of those Gungan morons pushed through legislation to give Palpatine a clone army. Can you believe that? Palpatine of all people." The old woman said, with a laugh.

"That must have been...fantastic," Kylo replied, in a monotone voice. "As I recall, they have this five-hundred foot waterfall on Naboo." The dark Knight glanced down at his bride. _I'm going to fuck you under that waterfall. You know that right?_ Rey elbowed him in the side, while keeping her smile for the guests.

_What makes you think you're getting any after tonight?_ She quipped, keeping her tone playful. Rey liked the charged feeling their internal sparring was giving her. It left her with a simmering heat between her legs. She enjoyed having control over him, even if he was going to claim it back in thirty minutes or so.

Kylo snorted in response, before lifting her hand up to kiss it gently. His full lips pressed down on her knuckles first, maintaining eye contact with her. Rey's pulse quickened a little. 

_I'm in your head...you just pictured us fucking there._ He kissed her hand and then her wrist, _The waterfall is much bigger than you are imagining. And I won't let you drown, my sexy scavenger. You can claw into my shoulders and back for dear life. Maker knows I won't let go of your waist._

Rey wanted to deck him, but a small figure approached from the side. She gave the newlyweds each a loving pat along their elbows. 

"Well, let's have a look at you." Maz said, adjusting the lenses on her glasses.

"Maz!" Rey cried, bending down to give her a hug. The ancient Force user got on her tippy toes and embraced the young woman. Kylo did his best to look indifferent, though he was happy to see her. The dark Warrior made secret arrangements to have Maz's castle rebuilt. This was kept between he and Maz alone. It also happened a full year before peace negotiations were on the table.

"You two have been doing this dance long enough." Maz said, cutting right to the point. Rey and Kylo glanced at each other.

"Time to get busy. Chewy and I want grand nieces and nephews...desperately." The Wookiee was off in a corner, talking with Poe and Finn.

Kylo Ren closed his eyes and squeezed Rey's hand a little tighter. His wife tried to hold in the giggles but couldn't.

"Maz!" Rey laughed, getting caught off guard by the comment. She glanced up at her husband who was making the strangest face, as if he wanted to flee the room. Kylo Ren's pale complexion turned redder than usual and he awkwardly shifted on his feet.

"I think you've given Ben a fright. So, Is four enough?" Rey asked, squeezing Kylo's hand so he couldn't bolt for the door. The Jedi started laughing again, feeling panic radiating from her husband.

_I like seeing you like this. All shy and embarrassed. I hope you don't lose your nerve for later._ Rey let out a sigh of relief. The laughter eased whatever tension she had in her face. She was genuinely enjoying herself. 

The dark Knight didn't care for her jab at his romantic prowess.  _She should know better by now._ He thought, hearing music starting to play.

Rey lit up, searching his eyes. "It's time to take our seats." She said, leaving his embrace. Kylo missed her warmth instantly, lingering on her small form. 

The Jedi went with Maz, to sit by Leia. There was an old Alderaan tradition where women and men were to be seated separately for the wedding reception. _It was suppose to be a metaphor for...something_. Kylo didn't get the point and didn't care to learn. He wasn't letting Rey out of his sight. The Knight sat down, keeping his wife directly in front of him.

Kylo hated the idea of sitting next to Hux, Finn, and Poe. This included all the other men in attendance, who weren't important enough to have names worth saying or remembering.

_Why the hell are we doing this? Vader blew up that planet when she was a teenager._ Kylo thought over to Rey, who was smiling at him from across the room.

_Don't spoil this, Ben._ She responded, shaking her head slightly. Her gaze shifted to the center of the hall. An elegantly dressed soloist made her way under a spotlight, while the rest of the room dimmed. Kylo Ren kept his sights on Rey, taking in her beauty. Some votives on the table kissed her face with light. 

The soloist began serenading the guests with an ancient song about peace.

Kylo clenched his fists in frustration. He refrained from slamming one down on the table and shouting, "Peace is a lie!" Rey shot daggers at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. 

* * *

The song went on for a bit and eventually the orchestra joined in to accompany the performer.

Even Hux lowered his face onto his knuckles, rolling his eyes in boredom. He longed to have a datapad at his fingertips or a spoon to shove in his ear. Kylo Ren noticed this and leaned closer to his ceremonial best man.

"If I stabbed every person in here, would I still have to listen to this song?" The Knight murmured, getting a rare chuckle from the ginger general.

"That reminds me." Hux said, retrieving a small white box. "It's customary on Arkanis for the best man to give the groom a gift. Something thoughtful...imparting a token the groom may need for marriage." He set the small box down and took the lid off of it.

Kylo looked down and saw a pair of Imperial Jedi Binders, stuffed into the white box. His wide eyes immediately darted to Rey. She felt his probing glance and found his eyes in return. His heartbeat started racing and the Jedi noticed; she felt him. Rey immediately tried to slip into his thoughts, but Kylo stopped her.

Hux gave an arrogant little smirk. "This way she won't get away. Not again, that is."

The dark Knight cleared his throat. "In all the years we've worked together, this is the first time I've ever liked you." He replied, taking the binders out of the container to inspect them.

The General didn't seem to mind the comment, setting his eyes on Leia. Hux had a glass of champagne in his hand and was about to take a sip, when his counterpart glared at him. He could almost hear Leia's voice in his head, scolding him.

"Yes...well." Hux set the glass back down on the table.

_What did he give you?_ Rey asked, straining from across the room. Her husband kept his expression neutral, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

_You'll find out, Jedi_ , he replied, while looking away. _Don't worry, it won't be a secret for long._

Rey wasn't happy with this response and narrowed her eyes.

Kylo Ren couldn't resist letting several images form in his mind. It started with her being pounded on all fours, with her wrists bound behind her. 

It made him hard. Rey couldn't see what was on his mind, but she felt his arousal. It made her throat dry. 

_Oh, I think we'll stay here for the whole evening then. I was going to find an excuse for us to leave after this. You know, it should go on for two or three more hours? We can meet all the guests that way._ Rey said, leaning back to gauge his expression. _What are you up to over there?_

"So help me, Rey," he growled aloud. She folded her arms in response as he leaned forward to challenge her.

_You gave your word._ She said sternly, raising an eyebrow. Rey could sense Kylo's fingertips brushing the hilt of his lightsaber. The singing and music stopped and the entire room erupted into applause. Everyone except Rey and Kylo Ren clapped; they were locked in an intense staring match.

The heat between the two rippled through the Force, grabbing Leia and Maz's attention. General Organa downed the rest of her glass and the one next to Maz.

"Okay everyone." She said, pushing against the table to steady herself. "It's customary for the bride and groom to receive words of advice and encouragement, _separately_." Leia eyed the two, as if they were teenagers going on their first date. "Then they will join in the center of the room to cut the cake. Please keep your comments brief, I'm sure these two want to knock boots — Oh my...yes, well."

_We have to stay for the cake_ , Rey smiled at him. She knew what her smile did to him. Kylo was wise to her game; he knew it was all directed at him. It made it all the more satisfying from her perspective. 

Rey seemed delighted to receive everyone. Almost all of the guests lined up on her side. A few stragglers wandered over to Kylo's side. They got a glimpse of The First Order and all but one, turned tail for the other reception line.

"Well, I had a feeling about you too. You and the Jedi, that is." Said a quiet stranger, with dark hair and dark rimmed glasses.

"Who even are you?" Kylo replied, keeping his eyes trained on Rey.

"My name's Jon Tee. I fancy myself a writer. I've been following your careers with great interest." He replied, hoping to join the pair.

"I don't think so." Said Hux, giving him a dismissive gesture. The writer skulked away, murmuring something about updating his other works. The General gave Kylo a curt nod, thinking he would have been appreciative. The dark Knight however, barely noticed, having his sights set on his beautiful wife.

Rey smiled and laughed as guests came up to dote on her. The Jedi was very aware that her husband was watching her; like a sarlacc watches a bounty hunter. She was intentionally grinning too much and laughing, just a little too loud. Rey liked having Ben watch her. Driving him jealous, while she engaged total strangers.

_Another innocent laugh_ , he thought. _She's far too comfortable with this...my teasing, Jedi bride_. The Knight rose from his seat, appearing to glide to his feet like a dark phantom. Rey felt him moving and tried her best to ignore him.

_Would he really come over here?_ She wondered. The Jedi couldn't help herself. She flashed Kylo a quick look and winked at him. Her husband looked bewildered for a moment, before a small smile crept over his lips.

The lights flickered in the reception hall. The guests paused for a moment, as an anxious feeling crept over the room. When the light returned, there was a collective sigh from the jumpy crowd. Many were in attendance for the wedding melee, so it didn't take much for the tension to return.

Leia waved one of the wait staff over, asking him to check on the circuits.

Rey felt a ripple over the Bond. It was enough for her to drop her smile and look for Ben. She noticed he wasn't on his side of the room or in his seat.

_Where did you run off too?_ She thought, using the Force to try to locate him. He was hiding from their Bond, that much she knew. Rey simply nodded, pretending to listen to the couple in front of her.

The lights above flickered once more.

"Okay that's not a coincidence." Rey murmured.

The Jedi bride set both palms on the table to slowly raise herself, when she felt a brush against her knee. Rey gasped, gripping the table. She immediately turned beet red and sank into her chair, realizing who it was.

"Ben" she whispered, barely audible. His large hand found her knee and palmed it greedily. Rey's breathing quickened, her heart thumping so loudly she couldn't think straight. She tried to squeeze her thighs together, but Ben's other hand stopped her. He took a firm hold of both her knees, the feeling of his gloves made her shiver.

_My sexy Jedi bride. My padawan lover..._

Rey's eyes fluttered shut. A second later, a loud bump hit the underside of the table. Leia glanced over, noticing her daughter-in-law's expression. There was no mistaking the look on her face and sudden disappearance of her son. The wary General rubbed the bridge of her nose. There wasn't enough booze on the table for her to ignore this.

Leia took over for Rey, hurrying the next few couples along for the distracted Jedi. 

One of Rey's hands drifted under the table to push Kylo's face away.

_No! Ben, please._ She said, feeling her voice shake through the connection.

_Enough, Jedi. No whimpering. I swore to protect your honor but you've pushed me. You've pushed me all night. Just like you do every night. Every time you've ever trained, or brushed against our connection. Every time I look in a mirror and see how you've marked me. Even when there is a galaxy between us, you've pushed me._

_Have...I?_ She breathed. Rey was quickly regretting the wink and threat to make the evening last longer.

_Every little smile you've thrown my way and every cute laugh. You made sure it was loud enough for me to hear._ His voice purred through his fingertips, coursing in her veins, all the way into her thoughts.

_No...Ben...you promised._ She said, biting down on her lower lip.

_I promised not to fuck you here. Your virginity will remain in tact, for a little longer. But I need a taste, since you're making me wait._ He groaned, getting under her dress.

She swallowed hard, silently pleading with him.  

Kylo smirked, making sure no one could see his long legs from under the table cloth. He kissed her knee, letting his lips linger. Rey closed her eyes and grabbed his hair. She wanted to push his head away but merely increased the hold. Her fingers had a mind of their own, tangling in his mane. 

_Tell me scavenger, are you wet?_ He kissed her other knee, before moving his lips up her thigh.

_Ben…_ She pleaded. The feeling of his dark hair brushing the inside of her thighs was making her head spin. 

_If you aren't soaking wet, I will leave you alone._ He shot back at her, letting his fingertips trace up the outside of her thighs. He kissed up her thigh again, before pulling one of his gloves off.

_Ugh...what?_ Rey replied, trying to keep her face relaxed. _No...please. There are guests, they'll know._ People were talking to her again and the Jedi couldn't focus.

Her husband lightly traced a finger near her entrance, pushing the fabric away. Kylo could tell she was damp. _So it's not just me_? _Good. Now, smile at your adoring public. What would they think of you now?_

_Force, Ben...It's never just you. I feel it too._ Rey shot back, scrunching her face. She pulled his hair harder, trying to make a point.

Kylo took it as an invitation and forced her knees further apart. "Ben!" She called out, feeling his breath on her legs.

Rey's face turned bright red as she nodded to the next set of stunned guests. They asked her a question and she merely quivered in response. Leia jumped in to answer for her daughter-in-law, quickly making excuses. 

The bride shuddered, feeling Kylo bite down on her panties, pulling at them with his teeth. The evening spiraled out control and the Jedi wasn't doing anything to stop it.

_Did she want to stop it?_ Rey bit down on her bottom lip again, as his thumbs rubbed the insides of her knees.

The Jedi bride was caught in a fog with her eyes glossed over. Her fingers curled deeper in his hair as her other hand clawed at her armrest. Ben asked for sturdy chairs and this one was barely surviving her strength.

"Finn! Poe!" Rey squealed a minute later, trying to push Kylo's head away. But he wouldn't budge.

_Don't say their names again._ He commanded, pulling her panties down. _You're wet indeed. My bride needs to be taken care of. What kind of Knight would I be, to deny you?_

Rey laughed nervously, feeling Kylo's breath on her thighs. He was too close. All she could do was picture him, looking hungrily at her sex. It made her ache with want. Poe and Finn started talking, which was Kylo's cue to dive in.

_Ben,_ she pleaded with him.

Kylo gave her a slow lick from back to front, brushing her clit carefully at the end. He groaned into her, as he repeated the same movement. Rey bit down harder, snapping the armrest. The wood fell to the ground by her husband's knees.

"You can hang in there, right?" Finn asked, looking concerned. Poe had a strange look on his face, trying to get a read on Rey.

The Jedi nodded, barely opening one eye. She gripped the table with both hands, her knuckles turning white. Kylo's long tongue explored her again, enjoying the positive feedback her body was giving him. Rey's hand slipped under the table again and she worried how discreet they really were.

_Answer you're friends Rey. Go on, tell them you can hang on. That you can handle yourself. Tell them that Kylo Ren is going to fuck you well, for what you did to his face on Starkiller. And tell them...that you're looking forward to it. That you're going to kiss my scars the whole time._

Kylo licked again and Rey pulled his face closer, feeling him groan. She pulled on his dark hair as hard as she could, but the Knight wasn't complaining.

Poe started to talk, realizing something was wrong with Rey. He reached for Rey's hand, but she pulled it back just as his fingers brushed the top of it.

"No. I'll be fine guys. Pleaasee!" She cried, as Kylo's shoulder found its way under her left thigh. Rey's knee hit the underside of the table with a loud thudding noise. Her friends glanced down at the table, wondering what that was.

The thud caused Leia to break away from the last couple and address Finn and Poe.

Kylo went back to work, settling in closer and tasting as much of her as she could. _No one touches you but me, Rey. Tell them._

Rey arched her back slightly, pushing her hips forward. She pulled him deeper, feeling his nose bump and stimulate into her clit. _Why does that feel so damn good?_ She hissed. Kylo smiled inwardly as he continued to explore her.

_I think the pilot suspects. Tell them how happy I make you. That no one touches you like I do. Go on. Tell them you're lucky to have me. Whimper it if you must._ His voice teased, echoing Rey's taunting from the speeder. Kylo continued to lap at her center with consistent strokes, as the Jedi struggled to form the words.

Poe and Finn looked puzzled, waiting for their friend to respond. Rey's round eyes found theirs. It was so wrong. 

"I...I'm," she said, her voice dying out. Her neck overheated and her forehead glistened. The dress was suddenly too hot to wear and she wished to be free of it.

"You look like you're coming down with something." Poe said, leaning closer. 

_Coming...indeed_ , Kylo teased.

"You sure you can handle being with this brooding hulk tonight?" Poe asked, his eyes resting on the table again.

"Yes!" Rey cried out. She bucked her hips forward in the seat, pushing into Kylo's tongue. _Right there. Stay right there._ She commanded through their connection.

Kylo eagerly gripped her thighs with his large hands. He yanked her hips forward, securing them.

"Oh Force." She slipped out, leaning her head against the backrest. Rey saw stars, unable to control herself any longer. She was about to explode in front of her best friends and her only defense was to let it all go. The room started to shake and the lights flickered again, drawing everyone's attention to the ceiling.

Rey slumped down into the chair, giving him better access. Her needs were all she could concentrate on. That impending release. Finn and Poe turned back to her, looking concerned.

"Rey?" Finn asked, never seeing an expression on her face like this.

It just made it worse.

Music picked up again as the cake was pushed out to the center of the room. Everyone turned to admire it, despite the flickering lights. Rey bit down, feeling her orgasm approaching. She sank even lower in the chair, surrendering to her lover's mouth. The Jedi wanted to scream his name so everyone could hear it.

Kylo's large hand raised up from underneath the table and cupped her mouth. His hand was forceful, muffling her cries. The contact pushed her over and Rey shook. She screamed Ben's name into his large hand; her insides clenching around his tongue. Rey's thighs trapped his head, riding the quakes until they completely subsided.

The fuses blew and the room went dark. Emergency lights kicked in, throwing a harsh red onto the guests. Panic set in on the startled crowd again.

Rey shook in her seat riding the last wave. She finally pushed at his forehead, unable to endure anymore. Kylo removed his hand from her face and slipped from under the table. In one fell swoop, he wrapped both arms around his wife, so that she could lean into him to recover.

The Jedi bride sighed blissfully, resting her hands on his chest. Her head found the sweet spot between his shoulder and neck. It was a perfect moment in near darkness.

The lights turned on again, as maintenance crews were already standing by at Leia's request.

Kylo pulled his wife in for a kiss, staying on one knee. Rey could taste herself all over his lips and tongue. She pulled his head closer, deepening the kiss. Finn and Poe caught a glimpse of the newlyweds and were speechless.

"Where did he come from?" Finn flicked his chin toward the couple. Kylo broke the kiss and helped Rey stand. The Jedi's wobbly legs recovered quickly, but she still leaned against him for support. They both laughed just a little bit. 

"He was under the table." Said Jon Tee, clearing his throat. "Ah, young love."

"Hey, beat it will you. We're having a private conversation here." Poe remarked. The strange man gave him a hurt look and walked away.

_Cake please._ Rey said, looking up at her husband. 

Kylo kissed Rey on the top of the head as they walked passed her friends. The dark Knight stopped, turning Rey so she couldn't hear him. "I was...under the table." He whispered, as Rey pulled on his arm. Finn and Poe stood dumbfounded as Leia walked up behind them. 

"Oh I think I could swallow this whole thing." Rey said, looking at the beautiful, layered cake.

"Let's hope so. I'll cut this thing and we'll leave." Kylo stepped away from Rey and ignited his lightsaber. The crowd gasped and backed up. Rey's eyes widened in horror. 

Kylo raised the lightsaber above his head, as he felt a tug on his belt. Rey summoned her sword and ignited it in time to block his downswing.

"No!" She cried out. The crackle of the lightsabers made the room go into a frenzy. There was a mad dash for the exits, as their guests toppled over each other to get away from the dueling Knights. 

"What has gotten into them?" Kylo asked, keeping his blade locked against hers. A loud crash came from behind them, as a few delegates found their own way out the window. 

"I'm not sure. But I stuffed myself into this ridiculous dress and fended off an insatiable groom all evening. I'm getting some of this cake." Her eyes flashed at him. Kylo nodded and retracted his saber; Rey did the same.

"Together?" He asked, floating a knife toward Rey, handle first. She squeezed her fingers around the handle, as he moved closer. Kylo wrapped his fingers around hers and cut into the cake. The Jedi felt starved and eagerly took the first piece.

She had a big bite, before shoving the rest of the piece in Kylo's mouth. He chuckled in response, as most of the crowd was still panicking to escape the Jedi fight.

"It's good." He admitted, nodding his head. "It has a lemon taste to it," he added, watching Rey closely. "It doesn't taste as good as you though."

"Mmm...I'm taking some for _after_." She said, smiling at him and biting into another piece. "We're going to need the energy."

Rey wrapped two big pieces in a tablecloth. Kylo Ren gave a quick glance to his mother, who smiled but chose to stay back with Finn and Poe.

The Dark Warrior held his elbow out and Rey slipped her hand under to hold him.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot." He said, sounding surprisingly upbeat. Hux raised his hand from across the room, jiggling the Imperial binders. Kylo snagged them with the Force and tucked them away.

"What are those?" Rey asked and Kylo just smirked at the question.

Finn and Poe noticed the cuffs fly across the reception hall and looked concerned. "Relax boys. She's in capable hands. Enjoy the lemon cake, I know we will." The dark Knight called to them.

With that, the newlyweds left the reception hall. The hall emptied pretty quickly and the Knights didn't seem to notice. They had the rest of the evening to themselves. 

Hux strolled up behind Leia, who was watching her children walk away. Her eyes were wet. 

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll turn in." He said, standing stoically.

"Oh, like hell you are." Leia grabbed her counterpart by the wrist and dragged him toward the other exit.

* * *

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon flavored wedding cake coming up next. I will definitely be continuing this with the Honeymoon sequel. I want to thank all the reviewers and people following me on Tumblr. I see every reblog (believe me) and the fan art for this **Wow** - it drives me forward and gets me to blow off other responsibilities. There's a special cameo in this one, too!


	7. I Feel It Too, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey are about to get it on as husband and wife.

**They did what?**

Kylo and Rey hurried through the opulent interior of her hotel. The staff saw them and immediately froze, fearing what damage the Knights might unleash in their lobby. The hotel's security quit after their encounter with Kylo Ren; not that they would be much help anyway. The staff couldn't count on the Resistance either, since most of those punching bags checked out early.

Rey giggled, getting ahead of him and turning to grab his hand. She pulled her husband toward the turbolifts and he couldn't help but smirk at her excitement.

"Hurry, Ben." She called, playfully. Their footsteps echoed in the high vaulted lobby. Rey nudged the lift button, pulling Ben into her. His heavy eyes found hers and Kylo leaned down to capture her lips.

Rey placed a finger on his bottom lip, stopping him in place. He looked annoyed for few seconds, snapping his brows together. She slowly smiled at him, flirting and getting his heart rate up. The criss-cross doors to the lift started to close and Rey gave them a little nudge with the Force.

The doors split open again and Kylo pushed Rey inside.

"Ben" she cried, backing up over his long strides. He grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply. Rey pulled his neck in return, cranking him closer.

Kylo grunted. He loved when Rey was assertive like this; showing him that she wanted this just as badly. He slapped the top floor button without looking at it and pushed her into the corner of the turbolift. The doors closed behind them and the lift started moving.

Rey felt the cold metallic interior on her back and moaned. "Mmm. You're were right." She said breathlessly. He lifted her up, pinning his bride against the reflective side.

"For once? It's about time." Kylo said, before sucking on her neck. His mind was in a frenzy, allowing his hands and mouth to take over.

"How the hell have we gone all these years without doing this?" Rey gasped. Kylo lifted her higher, leaving her feet dangling.

"I could kiss every freckle you have, Mrs. Solo." He said, planting his lips on her collarbone and coaxing a loud moan from the Jedi. Her voice echoed in the metallic lift. She read his thoughts and wrapped both legs around his waist in response. Kylo groaned, pushing his hips and torso into her. His hardness grazed her ass. The sound of stiffened fabric rubbing there, was disorienting. The black bow on the small of her back scraped the metal with each movement.

"Oh Force!" She cried out, grabbing at his black tunic. The fabric made a ripping sound and Kylo kissed under her exposed chin in approval. The dark suit was a nicer version of what he usually wore, but she didn't care about ripping it to shreds. Especially since he wouldn't slow down enough to help her.

"You must want to see me shirtless pretty badly, huh, padawan?"

A frantic 'clicking' sound broke the Knight's kiss. Rey's slitted eyes widened in horror.

"Kriff." Rey cursed, tensing against her husband's chest.

A poor woman and her child had been in the lift and the Newlyweds never noticed. The mother glared at them, shielding her son's eyes against her shoulder. Her free hand was cupped over her boy's ears, though he was trying his best to snap his head away.

Rey pushed forcefully on Kylo's shoulders until he set her on the ground. The Jedi hiked her gown down, wanting to die from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." Rey said, sneaking out from under Kylo. "We were just married." Rey gushed, intertwining her fingers in his. The Jedi could feel her cheeks turning scarlet. She suddenly felt like she could start rambling on from there, explaining their whole history.

The shorter woman looked at the pair and huffed. "Have your Prince Charming wear protection." She said, curtly. "You don't want any happy accidents during your first year, as husband and wife."

The eleven year old boy looked like he had been playing in dirt all day. Which was strange, since there wasn't any within the city limits. His bulging eyes kept trying to pry away to look at the pair.

Rey cleared her throat. "Erm. We'll...talk to the front desk and have your room paid for." Rey said sweetly, brushing her tendrils back behind her ear. "Would you like some leftover wedding cake?" In the flurry of kisses and gropes, the rolled up napkin had fallen to the floor. It still had both pieces tucked away, however.

"You're very kind. For a hussy." She replied. The doors opened and the mother marched her son out of the lift.

As they closed again, the Knights could hear the high pitch voice of the boy shout, "How do I get a padawan?"

Rey covered her mouth, looking at Kylo. They both started laughing hysterically.

"Where was the Force there, Jedi, hmm? I knew they were watching the whole time. I didn't care." Kylo grabbed her waist as she slapped his chest. "You know, there are turbolifts on the Finalizer?"

"Just hold me until we get there, _prince charming_." She said, closing her eyes. Rey lovingly reached up and hugged his neck. Kylo rested his chin under her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

"This beats scaling the side of the building." He said, smelling her hair and relaxing his shoulders. Kylo's subtle grin faded quickly. "Although, I really thought if I came through the window, that you would fuck me."

"I would have. It took every ounce of my training not too. You should smile more, by the way." Rey said, feeling his heartbeat. The strong steady vibrations in his chest, picked up. "Mmm, what is it?" She asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"This damn lift is too slow." Kylo said, tightening the hold around her waist. His fingers wrapped around her backside, just under the bow. The embrace felt too comfortable. _The Dark Side couldn't offer this...this feeling_. He felt Rey smile against his chest. Kylo didn't seem to realize that his erection never died down.

"There are mirrors everywhere in here." Rey said, in a whisper. His pulse spiked, catching the two of them in the reflection.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Kylo breathed, zeroing in on her flirty grin. A moment later the lights flickered and the lift came to an abrupt stop.

Rey looked at the doors and sighed. The lights to the lift dimmed, on emergency power. "Would this ruddy thing drop us to the bottom?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"No. There is no way I would let that happen." Kylo said, reaching for her chin.

"Maker, we can't catch a break." Rey said, searching his eyes. The Jedi wondered if it was an issue she could fix. There was a small maintenance hatch at the top that she could fit through. She hated to ruin her dress, though. _That was Ben's job._

"Yes, _he_ can be cruel." Kylo responded, planting a soft kiss on her. His full lips lingered, enjoying the sensation and savoring the texture.

"He?" Rey asked quickly, before pulling him in for another kiss. "How do you know it's a _he?"_ She said, in between breaths.

Kylo didn't respond, spinning his wife around and pressing her against the wall. Rey caught their reflection in the mirrored durasteel, before finding his lips again. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

_Rey you're so beautiful._ He said through the Bond, kissing between her clavicles. _This could be my favorite part of your body...but I can't make up my mind._

_Oh my. Are you always this hard for me?_ His wife cooed _._ She pulled at his top, wanting it off. This time he lifted both arms up, helping her. His torso and pelvis pinned her in place, allowing them both to discard the dark layers. Rey giggled, yanking the fabric over his ears. Kylo's upper body was left in only suspenders and his wife pulled those off each broad shoulder.

_You know I am. It won't stop. Not until I cum inside you. I need to be inside of you._ One of Kylo's hands dropped down to his waist fumbling with his belt. Rey heard and felt him scrambling and pushed his hands away.

She whimpered, her fingers reaching for his belt instead. "Let me. Let me." Rey panted.

Kylo set her down and Rey immediately shoved him against the mirrored steel, switching places with him. "Fuck, Rey." he called out.

Falling to her knees, she unclasped his belt with a determined look on her face. Her fingers nimbly found his zipper, getting it down. Her hazel eyes widened, watching Kylo's cock spring forward.

"Aren't you an eager little Jedi?" He purred, inspecting her face closely.

"If I do this, will you still be able to fuck me? Hmm, Master Ren?" Her teasing, little smirk got him to groan.

He nodded. "I have the Force. Don't worry about me. Take all of me this time." His large hand found the back of her head, pulling her forward.

Rey wrapped her fingers around him, pressing her lips together and finding his eyes. She wanted to see his desire for her; his dark eyes flickered.

"Open your mouth." Kylo commanded, stroking the back of her head.

The Jedi's cheeks turned red. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted to scoff at the command. But it was such a turn on. Rey slid him into her mouth, feeling his dick throb. She found that same slow and steady motion that made him groan.

"That's a good padawan, now don't be shy." The lift was quickly filled with obscene, wet sucking sounds, as Rey got used to his size.

"Ah, what a good girl. Fuck." He groaned. His fingers rubbed into her scalp, massaging her.

Rey slowed her pace, savoring his cock between her lips. She removed it for a second, causing him to shake from head to toe. "You're so big. I can't wait for you to fuck me with this."

"Rey…" He shuttered again, forcing himself back into her.

_You're moaning my name. Does that mean you like this? Do you like that my painted red lips are all over your cock? Shall I get dolled up more often?_

"You're beautiful either way. But, yes, it's…pleasant" His voice trailed off as she swirled her tongue along his shaft. His fingers shook on the back of her head.

_Maybe I'm the best you've ever had?_ She asked.

"Yes." He breathed jerking his hips forward. "It appears you are, my padawan."

_Tell me then. Tell me you're mine forever. And that I'm the last woman you're ever going to fuck._

"Just you. Only you, Rey. I need you now." His free hand came up to brush the hair out of his eyes.

Rey pushed further into his base, her teeth very lightly grazing his cock.

"Fuck, Rey." He pulled her hair tighter, shaking his hips to meet her. Rey smiled adjusting to his movements.

_I'm not convinced you will be able to fuck me, if you cum right now. Maybe I should slow things down._ Her fingers slid up his tone abs, digging in his flesh on the way down.

Kylo Ren wanted to respond but his words her muddled and incoherent.

Rey rested her hand just under his belly button. Her fingers and thumb spread wide, as she pushed him tighter against the lift. She slowly removed his cock from her mouth, feeling it lurch forward on its own.

Kylo pulled on her hair, feeling desperate for a release. He groaned, as his long legs weakened. Rey's hand steadied him, keeping him upright.

"Beg me, Master." She said, rubbing his length along her closed lips.

"Rey…"

She was picking this up fast, just like she did with everything. His wife said all the right things to ignite him. She knew how to manipulate her husband and he didn't object. Kylo wanted her more for it. Rey was intelligent, loving and all _his_.

"I'm going to fuck you all night." He panted, his hair and eyes looking wild.

"I believe you." Rey slid her hand down his slick shaft and swallowed him deeply. She gagged on his size, accepting as much of him as she could.

"Good girl." He said, feeling her eagerness taking over. Encouraged, Rey increased her bobbing.

Kylo doubled over, wrapping both hands in her hair. He groaned. "Fuck, I never thought something could feel so good, Mrs. Solo." Calling her that name, drove her wild. She groaned into his cock, swirling her tongue with fervor.

Rey slurped and smiled, feeling him shudder and grind into her. He was close. She knew it.

_Do you want to cum in my mouth?_ Rey teased.

"I need too. I have to be inside you." He said, sounding desperate. _He was._

Rey switched her hands, keeping him pinned. He started to shake against her fingers. She pushed him back harder in the lift, pumping his cock with her other hand.

"Please let me." Kylo said.

Rey took him back into her mouth, relishing the control over her husband. He swelled, gasping as they made eye contact. Her eyes were so giving and determined at the same time.

"Rey." He whispered.

_Do you stroke this at night and think of me?_

"Yes...fuck." He pulled her deeper.

A ding chimed in the lift and the doors opened. Rey froze, on both knees with his cock still buried in her mouth.

Kylo thrusted forward and released into her mouth. He doubled over, pulling himself out and spilling the rest onto her dress.

"Good girl." He cooed, cradling her head. Rey had the same look on her face that she did on Takodana. When Kylo approached her with a fiery lightsaber.

"Holy shit." Cried the metallic voice behind her. The Jedi couldn't move, trapped by fear and embarrassment.

"At ease, Captain." Kylo said with heavy eyes, kneeling and wrapping his arms around his wife.

The chromed out stormtrooper stood there, dumbfounded. "I was going to get a drink, at the lobby. This looks...cozy." Phasma said numbly, through her garbled helmet.

"Better make it a double. And change into some civilian clothes." Kylo gave a slight head nod to the lift panel, getting the doors to close.

Phasma watched them the whole time as the doors shut, hoping Rey might move out of the way.

Kylo fastened his belt and slapped his suspenders over his glistening shoulders. He knelt by Rey and pulled her into his arms.

"I could die of embarrassment. I will die. This is a horrid dream." Rey said, wiping her mouth. Kylo kissed her forehead, sighing.

"I could die happy." He said quietly. She had a tear in her eye, but he brushed it away. "I am lucky to have you. I will tell you every day, if it helps. Rey, I'll prove myself..."

Rey's uncertain sparkling eyes found his. "What is this hold you have over me?" She asked meekly.

He kissed her again. "I was wondering the same thing about you. It's our Bond, I know, but that can't be the only explanation."

"I like hearing your voice like this." She said, shutting her eyes. There was a different characteristic to it. His tone was softer and more comforting than she ever thought possible.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, riding to the top. The lift doors opened and Kylo lifted Rey into his arms. She sighed, pressing her body into his bare chest.

"They fixed your door." Kylo said, looking down at Rey. She looked scared for a moment, before waving her hand and Forcing the door open. Her heart raced; he could feel it kicking into a higher gear.

Kylo marched Rey into her room, finding the entire place completely rebuilt. The mess they made the night before, had been cleaned up. Broken furniture was replaced and there were candles set strategically around the room. A chilled bottle with two glasses, rested in the corner. A small box was on the round table too.

"Nice touch, with the candles." He said, stopping right at the foot of her bed.

"It wasn't me." She said, looking confused. Kylo Ren smiled at that and Rey suddenly felt like her heart was in her throat.

"It must have been...me. Though, I had a little help." Kylo said, easing her onto the bed. He gave her a smile, enjoying the look on her face. He kissed her hand lightly, affectionately.

"Ben?" She asked softly, feeling very nervous. The bed suddenly seemed to swallow her up, as if she couldn't move or roll away. There was no where to go anyway; this was where they needed to be.

"I waited for you to leave. It was all I could do to not come up here, when you were in bed." Kylo's imperfect smile made her hot. "I don't think the lobby was happy to see me."

"Oh, Ben." She whimpered, turning her head away and covering her eyes with her hand. "Its perfect. I don't know what to do — about you." She said softly. Rey looked incredible, laying underneath him.

"I said, I'd make it good for you." He leaned down to kiss her, prying her hand away. Their lips parted, in a loving way. They felt like husband and wife, kissing like this.

Rey pressed her hands near his waist, trying to pull his pants off. She was so eager, she forgot about the suspenders. So he yanked them off.

"No Jedi. Didn't you want it slow?" He asked, grabbing her wrists. Kylo was firm with his hold, but non-threatening.

Rey's wide eyes narrowed and her face scrunched up. "NO. You're suppose to dominate me and leave me exhausted remember? That's what you said, Kylo Ren."

He smirked. "Maybe I want you to fall for me? That way I can have you for the rest of our lives — this way is more appropriate. Wouldn't you agree?" He kissed her elbow, gently running his fingers down her right arm. "I said, I would prove myself, after all."

Rey hissed, feeling her arousal taking over. She felt frustrated as his fingers trailed down her arms. "This isn't us." She cried out, breathing deeply.

"You're thinking like a warrior. Rey, you're a woman too. There will be plenty of time for us to wrestle in bed and fight for dominance. But you need this. Let me be your teacher." Kylo pressed his body down onto hers, nuzzling her neck.

Rey's head spun. The Jedi wasn't expecting this. She whimpered, wanting to protest. His lips found hers, silencing her pleas.

The Jedi couldn't help it, clawing at his belt again. Kylo gave into her and Rey tore the leather off of him, letting out a primal grunt as she did so.

"You're so impatient, my little padawan." He said, as her fingers felt his tight torso. Rey looked just as hungry as Kylo was in the lift.

"You bastard." She cursed, watching him smile. "Fuck me, Master." Rey said forcefully, pulling his hands onto her breasts. The fabric over them dragged down a little. "Fuck me now, or you never will."

His strong fingers kneaded her through the dress, but he remained surprisingly calm. The dark Knight was fighting his own desires in order to possess her, completely.

Kylo's hooded eyes trailed down her body. He leaned in close to kiss her, but stopped just shy of her lips. He hovered there, watching Rey squirm beneath him.

"Kylo Ren." She shouted, wrapping both legs around him and pulling him into her. Rey felt his hardness and tried to get his pants off for good.

"How quickly things have changed. You've foiled me at every junction. I've tried to get into your panties for so long...and now you're all mine. Beg me, Rey. Beg me and I'll make love to you."

"You're not going to make love to me." She moaned, moving her hips. Fuck. Me. Kylo Ren." She strained her neck towards him, but Kylo pulled away. Her eyes narrowed, causing him to look frustrated in return.

"Is this the scavenger in _you_? Is this how men and women on Jakku, do their business in sand filled tents and worn out huts? I may want you to be _my_ Jedi slut — but that's just between us. Stop acting like…"

Rey grabbed his cock, slipping her hand under his pants.

"Fuck. Me. Master."

Kylo groaned. He yanked her wrists above her head, looking passionate and pissed all at once.

"I love you Rey." He said fiercely, demanding she say it in return.

"I know." She bucked against his waist, grinding into him. "If you can't take me like a man, maybe Finn can."

Kylo growled at her, finding her neck. He sucked on her skin, making her moan. "Tell me you want ME, Rey. Say it." He gave her a gentle nip before changing his target.

"Fuck...yes Ben. Fuck me." Rey whined. Her skin was on fire, as he held both wrists above her. Force, she needed relief. The heat between her legs intensified.

"Don't ever say that _name_ around me again! You only want ME. Say it." He commanded, finding her ear with his teeth. He let go of her wrists.

"Yes, Master please. Only you." She pawed at his back, digging into his muscles and scars.

"I should tease you. I should make you beg. But I love how wet I make you."

Rey twisted her hips around him, wanting to get on top. "Show me the ways of the Force." She purred.

"Padawan, I'm in charge here. I've been thinking of this for years. About how I can take you." His chest heaved and glistened in the light.

"So, take me." Rey said, going for his pants again. "Show me you're a man."

Kylo snapped. The look in his eyes changed to something else. Their connection toppled over and Rey felt a different Kylo Ren. It was the man that had her in the interrogation chamber. A very different man.

"No, Ben...Kylo, I didn't mean that." She said, feeling her body getting pinned to the bed. Kylo had her hands trapped with the Force, securing them above her head. Rey's knees spread wide; she couldn't move or counter his Force hold.

Panic set into her face, looking at the fury in his expression. "Ben", she pleaded.

"I brought in all these candles." He kissed her hard, caressing both breasts eagerly. He pushed the fabric on her chest down, exposing her. Rey's nipples stiffened and ached for more. His thumbs knowingly brushed over, again and again.

"I know." she cried. Feeling him explore and pinch.

"Perfect." He growled, admiring her exposed breasts.. "I had the room repaired, even though we're just going to ruin it. I had the floor beneath us emptied, so no one would get hurt, when the ceiling came crashing down." He dropped down her body, catching her breast in his mouth.

Rey cried out, arching her back into him. The Force gave her just enough wiggle room for this. "Kylo," she kept panting.

_I could give you anything. Give you any request. You'd never be alone. Ever. And yet, you don't want this evening to mean anything?_

"Please don't say that," she sobbed. She never felt like this. Her breasts never had this attention before and it made her shake.

_You could have this every night. Tell me you want it._

Rey shook wanting to grab his hair. "Please...let me touch you." She pleaded. Kylo released the Force hold on her hands. She immediately found his dark locks.

He switched breasts, running his fingers down her rib cage.

"Kylo please." Rey moaned, trying to grind into him.

"Are you ready for me?" He husked.

"Yes." She said, shakily.

Kylo rolled back from his knees and used the Force to lift Rey. She gasped in shock, as her dress was torn away. The pretty black bow in the back flew in the air, remaining whole and landing on the floor.

"Kylo!" She shouted, falling back to the bed in just her panties.

"Go light some candles." Kylo ordered. Rey's wobbly legs barely held her frame, as she cowered under his sharp gaze. The Jedi wanted to cover her breasts but he scowled at her. Rey scampered to the nearest candle.

She trembled, using a match to light the thick candle. _His power_ , she worried, wondering if she could pry her lightsaber away. Kylo was behind her in an instant. His large fingers dwarfed hers, taking the match away.

Rey shook, feeling him press into her. _Force he's always so hard._ His cock rubbed into the small of her back.

"Go take off your panties and sit on the edge of the bed." He whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

Rey did as she was told, in a daze. She ached all over. The Jedi slipped her panties off and sat on the edge of the bed.

Kylo used the Force to push the flame to three other candles, lighting them. He turned, his hungry eyes taking her in. The Knight gave a swift shake of his head, summoning his belt to him. The Darksider kept his fierce gaze on her pleading eyes. He put both lightsabers on the small table along with something else, something shiny.

Rey wondered what those were, thinking they looked like strange restraints.

Kylo ditched his pants and boxer briefs, his manhood springing forward. He gave himself a quick pump, looking at her.

"Master Ren...say something." Rey pleaded, wanting to move from her spot. Her breathing hitched.

Kylo stalked towards her, looking larger than ever.

"Kylo…" She said, unable to take her eyes off his erection. Rey backpedaled on the mattress, but Kylo grabbed her ankles.

He pulled her forward, as she gasped. Her thighs came tight against his. Rey sat up, wanting to kiss him, needing reassurance. Kylo pushed her back down to the bed. Rey hooked her legs around him, as both his knees sank into the mattress.

He cradled her ass lifting her just shy of his cock. She felt it. His cock grazing her entrance, teasing her.

"Fuck." Was all she could say. Kylo wouldn't take her eyes off of Rey's. She wanted to close them, or look away. But his gaze trapped her. The dark Knight was so calm, it was hot and startling.

Rey clung to his shoulders, needing to hold onto something. She swallowed hard, as beads of his sweat pooled and dropped on her belly. "Please Kylo, say something. I didn't mean to offend. I want this, more than you can imagine."

The Knight didn't blink, rubbing his cock along her entrance. He used the entire length, so she'd feel what was about to enter her. Rey cried, trying to keep her eyes open. Every inch of him grazed her clit, spiking her senses. She could almost hear his thoughts, warning her to keep her gaze on his.

"Please say something." Rey whimpered as he rubbed along her again.

Kylo lifted her up by the waist, owning her smaller frame and gentle curves. She thought he might kiss her, now that she was eye level and off the bed. The Knight didn't.

"Don't worry. I feel it too." Kylo said, quietly. He inhaled, pulling Rey into his lap and impaling himself into her. She cried out and he groaned. Her moist tightness gripped his dick, clutching every bump and peak. "Finally." He sighed, watching her face closely as she arched her back into him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, Ch. 8, I Feel It Too, Part II is coming up next :) - Then I have to really give my other Reylo fics some love. Come say high on tumblr, it motives me like you wouldn't believe. iancantbesaved — Your reviews and kindness have been incredible. I love and respect this Reylo community. Its been so awesome to write and create artwork for everyone. Thank you.


	8. I Feel It Too, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey do a little dance...

** Say it **

 

_Go take off your panties and sit on the edge of the bed_

The words echoed in Rey's mind, as she slid deeper onto his massive shaft. Her thighs snapped around Kylo's trim waist. The feeling of their wet stomachs slapping together was beyond words. The sounds of her pussy rubbing against his rigged cock was dizzying. She had never been filled like this before. His gaze burned into her as she inched down.

"Kylo." Rey cried, sliding down the rest of his massive shaft and bottoming out. She felt all of him, mercilessly wedged in his lap. Her hands wrapped around his neck.

Kylo Ren shut his eyes and groaned, keeping his strong hands secured on her hips. Rey couldn't help but shudder, sinking her head into his chest. The Jedi tried to remain still, but it was difficult with her lover's cock buried deep within her.

"Fuck, Rey. You're so tight." He cooed, bringing a hand to cup her chin.

"Please." Rey whimpered, worried that her husband was still upset with her. She pushed him too far and needed to coax Ben Solo back.

"I told you how I felt. You'd rather be treated like a scavenger slut, instead of my wife." He gritted out, brushing a thumb over her nipple. She gasped and Kylo's hips lurched up just a bit, getting her to cry out.

"Ben...please. I need you." Her eyes were wide and pleaded with his.

Kylo leaned in and nipped her ear, sucking on her earlobe and getting her to moan. His strong shoulders and overall build dwarfed her.

"What do you need from me? I'll give you anything." he whispered in her ear.

"Teach me." She panted, her insides clutching to every peak and valley on his cock. With every breath, Rey could feel a different part of him.

"Do you want to be fucked mercilessly?" He asked darkly. Kylo's eyes were blacker than she ever recalled.

"Make love to me." She whimpered, straining to nuzzle his neck.

Kylo smiled at that, crunching his abs to lean down and kiss her. Rey's body slipped closer to him and she moaned into his lips. The kiss was sweet and nurturing. She eagerly accepted his tongue into her mouth, surrendering to him for once.

His left thumb and palm worked her breast. His dominate hand slid down her slick belly, his long fingers finding her sensitive clit. 

Rey clenched around his cock, moaning loudly into the room and breaking the kiss. Her nails dug into Kylo's back, causing him to grunt in approval.

She quickly responded to his size, feeling better. The Jedi started squirming against him, avoiding the movements that should have come naturally. Kylo held her hips in place, putting a stop to her inexperienced grinding.

"You're mine Rey. I can't believe I get to have you." He husked in her ear.

"Ben." She purred, enjoying the feeling of his sturdy hands taking control of her. Kylo lifted her up, slowly raising her up his cock.

Rey slammed her eyes shut, shaking. The texture of his manhood was amazing, taking her breath away.

"Look at me, Rey." He demanded, holding her halfway up his shaft.

His wife obeyed, looking at him with a glossy, confused stare.

"I need to see those beautiful eyes. They make me whole."

Rey's pulse quickened, straining to kiss him. She cupped both hands around his ears, bringing him closer. The Jedi eagerly sucked on his tongue and bit his bottom lip when it was time to break away.

Kylo lowered her back onto his cock, gently, showing her the path. Rey rested her head in the crook of his neck, seeing spots.

His strong, confident hands steadied her, with every lift and drop. "That's right, my love. You are so very sexy. Force, I'm lucky." Kylo's voice was reassuring.

Rey cried out in response. His massive size was hitting her deep, finding an area her fingers never could. It made her toes curl.

"Never again. You're never going to need your fingers again. Not for this." He panted. Rey kept her head buried in his chiseled chest. "Unless you're trying to put on a show for me." His wife whimpered at that, seeing the image of her touching herself, while Kylo watched.

_You're in my head._ She cried in the Bond, not really caring.

"Come into mine, Rey. Feel what I feel. Don't be afraid." Kylo said hotly, noticing her picking up the rhythm.

Rey slipped into his mind, feeling his cock in a different way. She felt her warmth and wetness. She felt her nipples, cutting his strong chest. Her insides, clenched his cock like a vice. The Jedi spasmed at the sensation, feeling it come across his end as well. Rey was surprised Ben didn't cum on the spot.

_She felt tight and incredible_. Rey knew it, had the proof that Kylo Ren was barely hanging on. She started increasing her thrusts, finding a slight forward and backward movement.

Kylo groaned loudly.

"You're going to love this. It will be your favorite thing...our favorite thing. Now, feel all of me." He demanded. She merely whimpered in response.

Kylo couldn't take it anymore. His hips started thrusting into her, meeting at just the right moment. They were bonded in all things, the Darksider was determined to show her it was true.

"Force, Ben." She called out. The momentum made Rey fling her head back, allowing her to call out in the room. The candles around them flickered and moved.

Kylo's left hand found her chin, his fingers curling into her mouth. He hooked into her mouth and jaw. 

"Ah." Rey cried.  _Kriff!_

She was close, sucking and gagging on his fingers. He could feel her spasms. The room started to quake around them, but Kylo didn't stop. He increased every thrust a little bit, feeling her walls tighten. The night was becoming a blur for them both.

_Rey was nearly there._

"No, wait for me." He called to her.

"Ben." She panted in return, not fully understanding him. That cresting feeling was right on the horizon and she couldn't focus on what he was saying.

"You will wait for me, my padawan." He growled to her, thrusting harder. _Finish with me._

Rey couldn't help it. She bit down on his fingers and he pulled his hand away. The sounds of their flesh slapping together, echoed in the room.

The Jedi needed this. Kylo wanted to stop her, to demand that she wait. He should use the Force to make her...but those eyes found his. Her hazel stare haunted him. And he couldn't bring himself to deny her.

"Cum for me." He said, forcefully, pinching her nipple. The dark Knight wrapped his other arm around her, bringing her tightly against him. Kylo used the Force to caress every sensitive zone, all at once.

Rey collapsed her head into his chest, her moans muffling against him. Kylo pulled her down deeper into his cock, with all the thrusting strength he could put into her.

And she exploded. The Jedi bride called out to him, quivering against his strong shoulders. Her voice drove him mad. 

Kylo felt her orgasm. She clenched around his cock, spasming and stimulating every inch of his member. He groaned loudly into her ear and she clenched again. Warm fluid rushed out of Rey, seeping out of her filled entrance.

"Kriff." Kylo muttered, feeling overcome. He never felt this before; never had a woman drenched him and the sensation pushed him over the edge.

"Rey." He shouted, as her walls milked him.

Rey felt him spill into her and she melted in his arms. They both hovered off the bed, clutching each other. The Jedi cried into him, barely registering that they were levitating. Her fingers came up and found his hair, twisting knots into it.

The Knights slammed back down into the bed, collapsing the frame. All around the room, objects came crashing down too.

Kylo laughed loudly, wrapping an arm around her lower back and cupping her ass.

He turned them around, lowering his back onto the bed. Rey whimpered as she rested on top, wrapped in his arms. She was grateful to be cuddling like this, stretching her arms out to feel the sheets.

Kylo grabbed his cock, easing it out of her. Rey protested, missing it's warm feel. With a slippery "pop", the two Knights were separated. They both were silent for a moment, catching their breath.

"Stars. I didn't know pleasure existed like this." Rey said softly, still shaking a bit

Kylo kissed her on the top of the head. "You're perfect. I'm madly in love with you." He admitted, closing his eyes. "You can have this whenever you want."

Rey stayed quiet feeling his strong, steady heartbeat. _This was perfect._ She thought. Her nipples were rock hard, cutting into his chest. Her arms were wrapped around him, giving him a lazy hug. His Jedi bride smiled, with her eyes closed.

"Say it." Kylo said, softly.

"Mmm?" She replied, not wanting to think.

"Say it." He demanded. There was an edge to his voice.

"Ben…" Rey sighed. "It takes time." Her words echoed the advice Leia gave her.

"Fuck, Rey. I don't want to fight anymore." Kylo groaned. She was worth it. He could live with being Ben Solo again, whatever that meant. The Knight would never hurt her; not again anyway. Not once, did he intend to kill her. Every time they faced off he wanted to capture her. _This_  should be enough, but it wasn't. _Maybe he should have said that at the beginning of all this._

"Tell me how you feel about me." Kylo said. 

Rey crawled up his body, and planted her lips on his face, peppering along the scar she gave him. "Then don't fight." She said softly.

The Jedi moved down the scar across his chest and shoulder. "This is so fucking hot." Rey said, running her fingers across every toned muscle on his torso.

"What is?" He said quietly, his eyes doing nothing to hide his disappointment.

"The scar I gave you." She kissed his nipple and bit down onto it.

Kylo gasped. Pawing the back of her head. "Rey, fuck!" He cried out.

"You belong to me. I have the evidence. Any woman that tries to take you from me, will receive far worse." Rey said, her eyes looking dark and intense. He didn't respond, though his brows furrowed, as if he agreed and chose not to answer.

She bit down and sucked on the other side, getting him to groan again.

"No woman could take me from you. Not ever." Kylo blurted out, grabbing a fistful of her wet hair. He was hard again, rubbing against her inner thigh. She wrenched her lips from his body.

"You're a monster." Rey grinned, rubbing her leg against him. Her breath shook, feeling her own arousal stir.

"That grin." He purred.

"What about it?" She teased.

"It breaks me every time. You make me hard. Everything about you, makes me hard." The Knight felt like Rey had stolen information that he had been keeping secret for years. "I'm ready to go again."

"Oh my. You weren't kidding about using the Force to recover?" Rey asked. Her voice was sweet and almost angelic right now. The Jedi dipped down his body just a little, letting his length slide along her thigh. Kylo's cock stopped just short of the heat between her entrance.

He growled and flipped Rey onto her back.

"My Jedi Wife." He said harshly, pinning her hands above her head. The tip of Kylo's cock grazed her slick entrance.

"My big, bad Husband." She smiled, at his hungry gaze.

"What do you want, my padawan?" He asked eagerly.

"You tell me, Master. What should I want?" Rey asked, shutting her eyes.

Kylo grabbed his dick, pumping it once and sliding it along her slit. "I want to taste every inch of you." He growled.

Rey gasped and tried to buck into him. She knew exactly what she wanted. Kylo laughed, staying just out of reach.

"Please, Master." She whimpered. He held her hands firmly above her head, completely in control.

"I want to fuck you on every system in the galaxy. I don't care how many years it takes. We have a ship." He growled. Kylo slid his length against her again, teasing her entrance. Rey fought to get her hands free, but his hold was too strong.

"I want to fuck you hard, after we train. Every day after our forms. We'll push each other with lightsabers and then we'll make love. The winner calls the shots."

"Master Ren." She begged, giving up on her hands. Rey wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her entrance.

"So eager, my love. If you like being dominated like this, just wait for the honeymoon." He savored her shuttering, glistening petite frame.

"Master, fuck me. Please!" she cried out.

Kylo slid into her, as she bucked her hips to meet him. "You fit me like a glove. I want everyone in the galaxy to know." He curled his upper body in order to kiss her.

Rey bit his lip as she broke the kiss, drawing blood. His wife was challenging him to pick up the pace. She warmed to him, desiring to be stretched and spoiled.

Kylo leaned into her body, burying her to his hilt completely. She bucked into him, quickly finding the rhythm they had before. The Jedi desperately wanted to dig her nails into him, but being restrained was so damn hot.

The dark Knight fucked her slow and steady, pinning his weight into her. Rey was crying his name like a mantra, her legs locked around him tightly. She increased the hold there, pulling him deeper with each thrust.

He let one hand travel to her breast, easily pinning both hands with one of his own. Kylo pinched her in the most satisfying way. Rey cried out, turning her head into her bicep.

"Squeeze my hands, Rey. Squeeze them when you want me to fuck you harder."

She gasped at that, taking a moment to process the information. _Stars, his voice was enough to push her over._

Rey squeezed his fingers, turning them from pink to white. "Please." She cried, frantically.

"Fuck." He grunted, thinking she would last longer this time. Kylo began thrusting into her with fervor, losing control himself. Both Knights could feel it building again. In their toes, thighs, and everywhere else.

Kylo removed his hand in order to steady her hips. Rey kept her hands in place, refusing to move them. Their Bond hummed, forgetting about the damage being done to the room. It didn't matter anyway. The hotel be damned.

Rey quivered and knew she couldn't hang on much longer. Not with his pace. She wrenched both hands from above her head and dug into his back and shoulders. _I'm close Kylo. Cum with me._

His dark hair looked wet and untamed. He reached his hand to her clit again, fingering the sensitive nub. 

"Maker, Kylo!" Rey shouted, feeling overcome by the added stimulation. She just warned him, but he ignored it.

"I can't stop myself. I can't stop touching you." He purred. "You're so tight, it won't matter anyway."

She moaned, bucking into his thrusts. Rey clawed into him everywhere.

"Let go, my padawan. Cum for your Master." He whispered, straining to get as close to her ear as possible.

Rey saw stars and exploded. Her cries caused his cock to swell and spill into her once more. The doors to the balcony flew off the hinges, falling one hundred stories down.

* * *

 

 "Oh my God. Senator Jar Jar is dead. The last of the Gungans is gone!" cried a meek, mousey man with a gray beard. He fell to his knees in the street, looking at the shattered doors that impaled and liquefied the hapless politician. 

Finn and Poe strolled right past the accident, entering the lobby of the hotel to see a mass exodus. The chandeliers above were swaying dangerously.

"Could they really bring the whole place down?" Poe frowned, thinking it was a silly thing for Rey to say, at the time. The trio barely had anytime to talk, before the ceremony started.

His best friend and lover said nothing in return, choosing to stay quiet. Finn clearly had a chip on his shoulder.

"Come on, the bar is where we need to be." He slapped Finn in the shoulder and they both walked. 

Passing by the front counters, a pissed off mom with a lot of luggage was yelling at the clerk. Her son was making light saber sounds and swinging a rolled up poster through the air. 

"What do you mean, you're charging us an extra night? That newlywed couple said they would pay for it. No doubt, their mystical sexcapades are threatening to bring this place down." She yelled. 

Finn and Poe both overheard the lady. "There isn't enough alcohol in the system." Finn muttered. 

Entering the bar, Finn stopped dead in his tracks. Phasma was out of uniform, seated and wearing a ridiculous shimmery dress. She leaned on the bar.

"Holy shit." Finn cursed. Poe and Finn marched up and sat on either side of her.

"FN-2187." She said with a smile, eyeing the next shot. "To peace." Phasma cried, downing the cloudy liquid.

"Peace, huh?" Finn huffed. "You call that peace?" He asked, watching the vibrations from the liquor bottles along the wall.

"Well, we don't need video evidence of the consummation." She replied, snapping her fingers at the bartender to get them all shots.

"Why the hell would that be an issue?" Finn asked, leaning forward to catch Poe's puzzled look.

"It isn't. I already communicated the joyous news. Stand down orders and such. There should be fireworks soon." She boasted. Finn and Poe shot each other another look.

"You know, you don't look half bad in this dress, Phasma." Poe said, finding her bizarrely hot, in a way he couldn't put a finger on. Maybe it was because she dwarfed he and Finn.

"Well thank you, fly boy." She said, looking at the handsome blurry face. "What a handsome blur." Phasma laughed.

"I think that dress would look better on the floor of our hotel room." Poe replied, giving her his best 'Fuck Me Eyebrows.'

"Oh no. This thing still has the tags, I'm taking it back." Phasma said.

Finn leaned back, noticing a small tag and chip. In a quick move, he tore the tag off and showed it to her.

"You mean, this tag Phasma?" He asked, still bitter from all those years under her thumb.

"You traitorous bastard." She shouted at him. "You must have a flaccid cock. Undesirable." She retaliated.

"Oh, it's like that, huh?" Finn fumbled with the belt on his hips. Poe put a hand to his lips and let out a ear splitting whistle. Phasma and Finn cringed, knocking it off.

"Look, we've got a few hours to kill. I think that was just Finn's way of asking, Phasma, would you like to come up to our room and have a threesome?'" Poe reached for her hand and held it.

"Affirmative." She said without hesitation, grabbing his wrist and Finn's. Phasma stood abruptly.

"Finn, pay the man for my drinks." She ordered.

Finn gaped at Poe, before reluctantly slamming a blue chip onto the bar top. Phasma marched them both out of the bar, dragging them each by the wrist.

"I'll turn you both into soldiers yet." She laughed.

* * *

 

Rey grinned, feeling completely content.

Kylo propped himself up on his elbow, staring at her closely.

"Let me get you something to drink." He said, planting a quick kiss on her.

The Knight sprang up from the broken bed. It was reduced into two mattresses, resting on the white tile floors. Rey turned red, watching his mostly naked form walk away. Kylo slipped on his boxer briefs, so that they could cuddle for a bit. This was a view she could get used too. He poured them each a fizzy glass, while humming something to himself.

Kylo returned to see Rey stuffing her face with leftover lemon wedding cake. He handed her a glass and awkwardly climbed back into bed. _His legs were impossibly long_ , she thought.

They clinked both glasses together as fireworks started sounding off. The balcony doors gone, and Rey pulled a sheet over her, to check it out. Her bare feet made a sweet padded sound, as she hurried to the balcony.

Rey's bright eyes stared up at the colorful display in wonder.

"Do you like it?" He asked, from behind her. Kylo nuzzled his head into her neck, while pulling her into a hug from behind. Rey reached up to cup his cheek, keeping her eyes in the sky.

"It's all so...perfect." She said, her voice cracking.

Kylo kissed her shoulder in response. Rey took a big gulp of her drink and felt something graze her tongue. She cupped her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Oops. I almost forgot." He laughed.

Rey caught the metallic ring in her hand, staring blankly at it.

"Maybe it's a silly tradition. I kinda like wearing mine." Kylo confessed pulling her deeper against his chest. Rey's other hand drifted over his, feeling the ring that he wore. He must have slipped it on, without her noticing.

Rey's heart skipped and she put the wedding band on.

"I don't know what to say," she said softly, staring at the glimmering ring.

"You don't have to say anything...until you're ready." Kylo said, shyly.

Rey turned her head and kissed him. _Take us back to bed._ She commanded, through the Bond.

* * *

 

Kylo and Rey drifted off to sleep sometime after their love making. The Jedi never felt safer, than sleeping in his arms.

A few hours later, Kylo Ren felt a stirring on the bed. At first he thought it was a dream, feeling his hands go above his head and the sheets getting yanked off his nude form.

"Rey." He moaned into the night, feeling lips wrapping around his cock. The Knight's eyes opened wide and he jumped a little.

His wife's bright stare was watching him the whole time, giving him a blow job to wake him up.

"Is this happening?" Kylo choked, feeling his cock leak and throb into Rey's mouth.

"I thought you'd wake up, if I gave you head." She said, lowering back down to his cock.

_Force, what he would give to her._

He reached for his wife's hair, realizing his hands were locked in the Imperial binders.

"No, my love. These are for the honeymoon." He said with a laugh. His Jedi wife was full of surprises.

Rey smiled, leaving his cock to spread both hands across his chest. Kylo grumbled, missing her lips. His dick twitched and hurt a little from their frantic love making.

"I'm sure you'd want me helpless on our honeymoon. Your little Jedi slut, right?" Rey hovered her entrance over Kylo's dick.

"No. Well, yeah. But don't take that the wrong way, Rey." He groaned loudly.

Rey slid herself onto him, quickly finding the pace she desired. "Mmm. Ben Solo, my aren't you big."

"Damn, Rey." He choked, wishing he had access to his powers and hands. He longed to grab her hips.

"You throw me for a loop sometimes." She moaned, tossing her head back. He merely grunted, trying to meet her hips with every thrust.

"And I don't know what to do about you." She repeated, from earlier.

"Stop saying that. I will give you anything." He choked out.

"There is something I need." She cried, raking her digits into his bare chest. Red marks covered his lightly scarred skin.

"Anything." He breathed back, feeling her arch into him. Kylo's handcuffed hands reached for her tight stomach.

Rey grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. She stared at him, increasing her downward, riding motions.

Kylo felt their Bond open, but he had no control over it. _Not with these damn cuffs on_. Rey slipped into his mind easily, continuing to grind her hips against him. Her fingers gripped his tighter.

The dark Knight felt his head on fire and he called out to Rey.

She screamed his name, her body tensing from the orgasm. Rey leaned her head into his chest, pulling herself out of his massive cock. Kylo Ren spilled into the air, where she once was.

"A little too excited...without your Force abilities." She cooed. Rey searched his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Kylo sighed and rested his head on the mattress. He closed his eyes, as he felt her weight leave the bed. "Come back to bed, Rey." He said lazily. The Darksider wanted the cuffs off, but he wasn't complaining.

He could hear her moving about the room and wondered what his Jedi had planned.

A loud noise buzzed the penthouse, making Kylo sit upright. It was a ship. He recognized those engines.

"Rey?" He asked, incredulously. His bride had switched into her typical gray capris, loose shirt and vest, in a hurry.

"I was really hoping to wear this for you." Rey said, showing him the black nighty. She grinned and slung it over her shoulder. "You didn't give me a chance to change."

"What the hell is going on?" Kylo asked, feeling his heart race.

"The First Order can't have part of the galaxy. I'm sorry. I needed the information in your head to tear it down."

"You...but, I," he stammered, getting out of the bed. "You feel it too, I'm sure of it!" Kylo towered over her, inching closer. 

"Not a step further Ben Solo." She ordered, calling her lightsaber and activating it. Rey's eyes were wet, like she was holding back tears.

"It's Kylo Ren." He said callously. The Darksider struggled with the binders. His bare chest and arms bulged, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it like this. But you pushed for the Marriage." She said, unable to hold his gaze. Rey was in his mind and knew the truth. She knew it all. Her lightsaber remained a foot from his throat. "Don't look at me like that." 

"I thought you were worth it." He said, quietly. "What a fool I was." There was a sadness to his voice, that she never heard before. 

Rey looked hurt at the remark, but didn't have time to dwell on it. The Millennium Falcon pulled up to the balcony, dropping its ramp for her.

Kylo shook in anger. "That's why you chose this room. That's why no one important got shot in that farce of a wedding ceremony. You fooled everyone with any doubt, into thinking this was real. You used me."

"It is real, Ben Solo!" She snapped back at him, showing him her ring finger. He looked away from the glimmering piece in disgust. "And I didn't use you!" 

"When I get out of these…" He threatened, clenching his jaw. "You may as well cut my heart out right here." Kylo said, dropping to his knees. "Kill me, Rey." 

"My husband, the drama queen." Rey quipped, brushing past him. She used the Force to hold him in place, freezing Kylo from the neck down. 

Kylo cranked his neck to watch her. His backstabbing, Jedi wife went to the table and took his lightsaber. She clipped it on her belt, looking satisfied.

"I have everything I need." She said, flashing him a flirty grin. Rey turned away from Kylo Ren and headed for the balcony. Kylo wanted to chase her, but the Force held him on his knees. Rey wouldn't let him up until she was gone.

Entering the fresh air, Rey stopped for a moment. She swallowed hard, thankful that he couldn't see her well up. The Jedi jumped ten feet onto the ramp, grabbing onto the furry arm of Chewbacca.

Kylo Ren felt her release him and scrambled off his knees. His hands bound, the Knight chased the Falcon to the ledge of the balcony. Its blue engines disappeared and his calls for Rey went unanswered.

* * *

 

Distraught, the dark Knight felt his heart breaking. He stood motionless for a few minutes, out in the cool air. Kylo didn't notice the front door being kicked in by Captain Phasma.

"Not you too." Cried Phasma, looking at a dejected Kylo Ren on the balcony. General Hux came scampering in.

Hux waddled forward with his hands in cuffs and red hair ruffled. His officer's shirt was the only bit of clothing he had on. It barely covered his private parts. His pale skinny legs looked ridiculous. Phasma made sure to record him like this, using her helmet cam.

"We screwed the pooch on this one. I never saw it coming. Force, the fights you had and the raw...magnetism. It seemed so real. I'd be in awe of it all, if I had my dignity and trousers." Hux stammered.

Kylo looked at the sorry state of Hux. Phasma was in her chrome armor again, looking just fine.

"We need to alert the Finalizer at once." Kylo said softly. "Rey has the coordinates and access codes to my half of the fleet."

"This is a violation of the treaty!" Hux said, looking for a vase or something to smash. But the entire room had been destroyed by Kylo and Rey.

"No, it isn't." Replied Phasma. "They consummated. It isn't a violation until the Resistance strikes. And by then, it's too late. The treaty says nothing about a husband and wife sharing secrets."

"She's got my codes." Kylo said, cracking a smile at Hux. The General pulled his shirt down, covering himself.

"No doubt, Leia got the rest from you," Phasma said, looking at Hux. "And I gave the fleet command to stand down." 

Kylo Ren arched an eyebrow at Hux, looking like he might kill him.

"I was hoping that wouldn't come up." Hux said, nervously.

Kylo Ren started laughing hysterically, stunning his compatriots. He doubled over in laughter, walking away from them both, his face turning bright red.

"Oh, this is too much fun." He said, trying to compose himself.

Hux sneered at Kylo Ren. "Oh, you've finally done it, Ren. You've gone daft...right when we need you the most." He shouted at the Knight.

"This isn't over. We're not done yet." Kylo said, wiping a tear from his eye. "The First Order will have its revenge." Kylo replied, starting to sound like the man they knew. A sly smile spread across his lips.

"That Jedi stole my heart...and my _lightsaber_." He grinned wickedly at them both.

Hux and Captain Phasma gave each other seemingly confused looks.

Kylo pulled on his trousers and black tank top. He quickly slung over both straps of his suspenders. He removed his wedding ring to slip on a black glove and then rammed the ring back over the leathery material.

"What is it, sir? Is there something you're not telling us?" Phasma asked him. Kylo chuckled at the question. 

"She took my lightsaber. Rey took my lightsaber...because she wants me to come find her." Kylo said. His eyebrows snapped together and with a war cry, Kylo Ren ripped the Jedi binders in the middle, freeing his hands.

\- THE END -

************ Mr. and Mrs. Solo will return in "The Force Arranges A Honeymoon" *************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toast, to that moment when your smut filled story gets a little plot, in order to continue. Fun stuff to come. I have a couple other Reylo stories to finish. Come bug me on tumblr, so I get going on the sequel. Your comments, kudos and reblogs, have made me one happy man. I love this Reylo community. You ladies and gents, are so special. You have no idea :D

**Author's Note:**

> Alright - PWP which I haven't really done yet. I may come back and fix this first chapter later - I hope this doesn't suck. Wedding and dark, kinky honeymoon between these two. Hopefully, this will be about five chapters and will give me practice really smutting things up. Let's do it.


End file.
